


Pregnant at 17

by Rory_Mtz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating Erwin, Cheesy Uncle Erwin, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Hormonal Eren, Mommy Eren, Multi, Plot Twists, Scary Auntie Mikasa, So many more tags I can't thing of, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Underage Armin, daddy levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Mtz/pseuds/Rory_Mtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem. Eren.<br/>Eren Jaeger is kicked out of her home when they dicover she is pregnant. Now, she and her boyfriend's new life will begin. I really suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and I'm quiet nervous on the reactions I will get. This chapter is on Eren's POV. Erwin Smith Sr. and Else Smith are Levi's adoptive parents. Eren just knows that Levi's adoptive father is named Erwin Smith so she assumes it's the school's principle. Everything will be explained as the it continues.....

Chapter 1

 

Her life will never be the same again. She didn’t regret she did it, she didn’t regret who it was with, what she regretted now was asking to keep the relationship a secret.

 

She was a ‘princess’, metaphorically speaking, while he was the residential bad boy. Her father was a prestigious doctor, while her mother was a model house-wife. He was an orphan, always moving around until was adopted into a nice family. They didn’t share the same circle of friends, they weren’t even in the same grade, but after their first encounter, they’ve been together ever since.

 

**Flashback**

_**The first time they met:** _

“ _Watch where the fuck you’re going, damn brat,” growled the worst behaved student at Sina High, sophomore Levi Ackerman._

“ _Me? You’re the one that was running and bumped into me, you fuckin’ asshole!” shouted back the new transfer student, freshman Eren Jaeger._

“ _What did you call me?”_

“ _A FUCKIN’ ASSHOLE, don’t tell me you’re deft too?”_

“ _I should kick your ass, you little shit.”_

“ _Like you could,” she told him back. After they went their separate ways, they kept bumping into each_

_other._

 

_**The mall:** _

_Eren was allowed to go to the mall with her friends alone for the first time. She told them that she would meet them at Forever 21 after she went to the restroom. When they were out of her sight she walked into Hottopic. She always wanted to go in there but her mother would always say, ‘a lady should never associate with stores like this.’ She knew that was total bullshit._

_As she walked around she arrived where all their band-t’s. She was admiring a Hollywood Undead shirt when a sales associate came up to her._

“ _Do you need any help?” they asked, she turned and was amazed at the sight before her. A deep shade of blue colored eyes, short black hair, pierced lip and gauges. “Ma’am” he said again._

“ _I’m sorry, yes, I can’t reach that shirt,” she told him and he left to look for a step stool. When he returned it dawn on her who he was, “You go to Sina High, don’t you?”_

“ _Yeah, do you?”_

“ _Yeah,” she answered with a soft smile that he returned. They began to have small talk until she figured her friends would look for her. She gave him her number, and they’ve been hanging out ever since._

**End of flash back**

 

When the positive sign appeared she didn’t cry, she was excited, ‘but what if he didn’t want it?’

“Eren, honey, is everything alright?” asked her mother as she knocked on the bathroom door.

“Yeah, just washing my face,” she shouted back as she quickly hide the pregnancy test and applied an acne removing wash. “What’s up?” she asked.

“Just letting you know that dinner is ready. I made your favorite, Salmon,” said her mother.

“Okay, thank you, I’ll be out in a bit,” she replied. She turned on the water and began to wash off her mask. Once she was done she looked at herself, her chocolate brown hair was in a messy bun, her turquoise eyes didn’t have their usual gold shine, and her tan skin was pale. That wasn’t her looking back. She stepped out her room to her nightstand to grab her phone, the one who had just had one number saved, Levi Ackerman.

 

To: Grumpy Pants

Sent: 7:25 P.M

Can you bring me a pizza? Mom made salmon again.

 

She didn’t wait for him to reply, she grabbed the phone her father gave her and walked out her room. She was glad that her mother wanted a big house and that her room was the biggest. When she entered the dining room she only saw her older sister. Not that she didn’t like her but they only shared the same father, and unlike her, Mikasa was emotionless.

“Where’s dad?” asked Eren as she took her set across her sister.

“He was called on an emergency, he doesn’t know when he will be back,” said Mikasa as she adjusted her utensils. That’s what really aggravated Eren, Mikasa always wanted something perfect; she was perfect. Captain of the girls’ soccer team, student council president, honor student, studying to be a physical therapist. While Carla is trying to live her life through her daughter: pageants, singing lessons, and her fathers, Baylor School of Medicine.

“Oh,” she replied as her mother stepped in with their dinner. When she saw her plate of Salmon, steamed carrots, and white rice, a wave a nausea hit her. “Excuse me,” she said calmly and stood from her chair.

“Where are you going?” asked her sister.

“Bad cramp,” she said. Once she reached the staircase she ran to her bathroom. She released whatever she had in her stomach, oh how she hated it whenever she had to do this. She went into the drawer she had placed the test in and took it out, knowing her mother will clean in there tomorrow. She stepped out of the bathroom and went to check the other phone, no message. She then placed the test in the drawer she has all the art supplies Levi buys her in case he asks for proof.

 

When she goes back to the goes back into the dining room, she sees that her mother and sister are almost done with their dinner. She sits and begins to eat.

“Are you okay?” asked her sister.

“Yeah, thanks,” she replies quietly, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes.

“So, Eren,” begins her mother, “Mikasa and I have heard that the Kirstein boy follows you around like a lost puppy,” Eren rolls her eyes. “You don’t like him? He’s from a good family.”

“He’s an arrogant asshole, not my type,” she scuffs.

“No cursing, young lady, a lady does not use foul language,” scolded her mother. “You should give him a try, we can unite the families,” smiled her mother, Eren put her fork down and stood from her seat.

“Where are you going?” asked her mother.

“I’ve lost my appetite, excuse me,” she didn’t wait for a response and was upstairs in a matter of seconds.

 

When she entered her room she smelled the pizza she had asked for, her mouth began to water. Her bed wasn’t by the door, in fact her room was two full size bed rooms that were connected. In the first room she had her guitar, a mic, a desk with her computer, it was pretty dull. Her actual bed room was behind a curtain the she put when the wall was knocked down. She pulled the curtain to a side to cross and put it back to place. This part of the room was personalized. Deep purple walls, a queen size bed with a black comforter and black pillow cases, an art desk, and her black night stand. Sitting on her bed was the love of her life and baby’s father. She smile when he didn’t notice her enter the room. His raven hair made his pale skin look transparent. The muscles on his back were seen very clear through his black long sleeve shirt. She got on her bed and crawled over to him, she ran her right hand down his back as she gently kissed his jaw line. She didn’t notice that in his hand was the pregnancy test.

“Hey, brat,” he said quietly fighting back tear.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked when she hear his voice crack.

“Is it yours?” he didn’t look up when he asked. She looked down at his hands and stiffened. He turned his body to where his left leg was on the bed and the right was hanging. “Are you?” he questioned, tears were evident in his eyes. She didn’t know what to answer, she just looked down to hide the fact that tears were in her eyes. “Eren, please?” she broke down.

“I’m sorry,” she said through sobs. He reached over to embrace her. She wanted to shove him off thinking he was mad, but he tightened his hold. She finally hugged back, she felt her shirt begin to get moist on her shoulder where his head was.

“Are you mad?” she asks when she finally begins to calm down.

“Mad?” he pulls back just enough to look at her, “are you kidding?” he asked. He smiles at her and lightly kisses her lips. “Why didn’t you tell me when you found out?”

“I found out just before I texted you. I didn’t know how to tell you,” she looks him in the eyes. His beautiful blue-steel colored eyes that she loves so much. She felt bad that she made him cry, but she pushed the feeling to the side. He wasn’t upset, he was happy, they were going to have a baby.

“Will you marry me?” he asked looking at her. She didn’t know what to answer, she stared wide eyed at him. “I don’t care what people say, We Love Each other,”

“Yeah,” she said in a loud whisper as she nodded. “Yes,” she lightly giggles as she kissed him thin lips. “But how are we going to do it? I’m only 17, my parents will never allow me too,”

“I’ll handle it,” he smiled. “I’ll handle everything, don’t worry,” he said as he kissed her again.

 

Before they knew it, it was already 10 at night, they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms again. But unlike the other times, they were going to get a rude awakening. They didn’t hear when someone walked into the room, they didn’t hear when the curtain was pulled back, but Levi felt he was being stared at. Eren felt it too and opened her sleepy eyes, Levi felt her and woke up as well. They both eyed the man standing at the foot of the bed. Eren abruptly sat up to stare at her father, Levi followed.

“D-d-d-dad,” she stuttered, gripping one of Levi’s hands.   
“What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Here!?” he growled, ready to kill them both. Neither spoke. “Answer me!” he shouted. Eren flinched and Levi lightly squeezed her hand.

“N-nothing,” she said, Levi heard her fighting her tears.

“This doesn’t look like nothing!” he shouts back. Carla and Mikasa came running into the room, scared that someone had broken in. They stop when they saw Eren getting yanked off the bed by Grisha.

“Let her go,” growled Levi as he jumped off the bed to pry Eren from her father’s grip.

“Dad, you’re hurting me!” she cried as she fought her father’s grip.

“You fucking whore, bringing a man into you room!” said her father as he slapped her. She fell to the ground crying in pain.

“You fucking bastard!” shouted Levi as he charged at Grisha. “Don’t you every lay a hand on her!” he landed on quick jab to Grisha’s jaw. Before he could retaliate Levi was already at Eren’s side, while she cried hysterically holding her check.

“Baby, you’re ok,” Levi told her quietly.

“The baby?” she whispered as she placed her hand on her belly. “Levi, the baby,” she cried. Everyone else in the room froze.

“They’re okay, baby, he’s strong like him mother,” he cooed to her with a light kiss, as he hugged her.

“Get out!” shouted her father, “You get out of this house and never return,” and he stomped out the room followed by Carla.

“Come on, baby, let’s go,” he told her as he helped her up, unaware that Mikasa was still in the room.

“E-eren, a-are you s-s-sure?” asked her sister. They both ignored her, “Eren?!”

“What, Mikasa?! Are you gonna tell me what a fuck up I am again, huh?! Are you gonna say I should get rid of it?!? What?!?” shouted Eren at her sister, finally voicing herself for once.

“That is bullshit and you know it,” said her sister angrily.

“Bullshit? I’m always getting compared to you, by everyone!” shouted back Eren, finally releasing everything she felt about everyone she lived with.

“Brat, let it go, let’s get your stuff ready, you’re coming to my place,” said Levi turning her to face him. “Where are your bags?”

“In my closet, all my clothes are in there,” she said in a stern voice, ignoring her sister again.

“Your art supplies?” he asking if she was going to take it or not.

“That’s going in my school bag, I left most of my books in my locker so it’s empty,” she said when she finally gathered all her toiletries. “We’re leaving through the front door,” and with that she walked out her old room with her school backpack, and a medium sized black and white zebra print suit case, while Levi carried the rest.

“Eren, please don’t go,” cried Mikasa as she followed her sister down the stairs, she was ignored again. “Eren!”

“No Mikasa, I’m done, with everything, I won’t be back,” and with that she arrived at the door. Luck for them the front door was in the living room. She was now face to face with her parents, “I’m not coming back, don’t look for me. I assume I’m already dead to you, so do not intervene in my life.” She opened the door, she and Levi stepped out. Once she slammed the door close she felt the weight from her shoulder life away.

“Are you ready?” asked Levi, she nodded and they both walked a block to where Levi parked his car.

 

The car ride to Levi’s was in peaceful silence. She was glad she left the phone her parents gave her; Mikasa was probably calling it like crazy. She was glad the phone Levi gave her a few months back was under his name so they couldn’t track it. Eren wasn’t conceded like many people thought, but like everyone at her school she assumed that a principle’s salary wasn’t enough, she was wrong. Her eyes widened when they arrived at an entrance of a gated community. Levi punched the code in and the gates opened. “Wow,” she whispered thinking he didn’t hear her. The street they were on went around a massive water fountain that was illuminated at the bottom with bright lights. As they drove into the actual neighborhood she was beyond words. After two right and three left turns, they arrive at another gate, but this one had a upper case S on both doors. Levi buzzed the intercom.

“ _How can I help you?”_ asked a sweet female voice.

“Isabel, it’s me,” replied Levi.

“ _Big brother’s home, yay, it’s opening_ ,” said the sweet voice as the gate opened. Again, Eren wasn’t conceded but she wondered why Levi lived in gated house, inside a gate community, and drove a beat up ’67 Chevy Impala SS. What amazed her more was the house when it came into view. A mansion that resembled a castle, three stories, a tower on each side, stone, two staircases that lead to the entrance, next to it was what looked like a garage, but that was all she could see for now. Levi pulled up to the house she saw principle Smith standing by the entrance.

“Shit,” scuffed Levi when he saw his adoptive father.

“What is it?” she asked a little frightened.

“Erwin is still up,” he answered as he turned his car off.

“Is that bad?” she asked worry laced her words.

“I was hoping he’d be asleep and we could tell him in the morning,” he said as he opened the door. “I got it,” he said when he saw her do the same. He walked in front of the car to the passenger side and opened the door.

His adoptive father’s eyes widened when he saw his one of his top students step out the car. Her hair was everywhere; dry makeup stains on her chubby tan cheeks, red nose, puffy red lips, pajamas, slippers, and a pull over hoodie what was too big for her slider frame. What scared him was that she had a backpack and a purse with her. He didn’t take his eyes off her, so he didn’t notice Levi pulling her lugged out the trunk.

“Levi, what is Ms. Jaeger doing here?” asked Erwin Smith, Levi’s adoptive dad, and Sina High’s principle.

“I’ll tell you inside, I’m going to take her to my room,” was the only thing Levi answered as he passed him. Erwin felt something was wrong because he wasn’t told to ‘fuck off’, called ‘shit-brows’, and was given a partial answer.

“Eren, are you okay?” he questioned.

“N-not r-real-ly,” she stuttered fighting back tears. “C-can I come i-in?” she asked.

“Yeah, go ahead, I’ll make some tea,” was all he said as he and Eren entered the home.

 

Eren followed Levi up to his room on the third floor. She didn’t step inside, she just waited for him at the door.

“Your dad is waiting for us down stairs,” she said quietly as he looked at her. He nodded and made his way out his room. They walk downstairs was quicker than what she would have liked. Levi entered the kitchen first holding here hand as he tried to hide behind him. He led her to a rectangular, marble table with six out of the eight chairs occupied. She knew who Erwin was but the others were new faces.

“Levi, why is Ms. Jaeger here?” asked Erwin not expressing his concern.

“Why do you both look like you’ve been crying?” questioned a tall boy with ash blonde hair, he seemed to be the oldest of the four children that were in the kitchen. Levi ignored him.

“Big brother, are you ok?” asked a short red head that looked no older than 15, and who’s pigtails didn’t help. Eren and Levi walked to the remaining two chairs to sit. Everyone was amazed at how gentle and loving Levi was being towards Eren. The only other people he would worry about were his siblings. He helped her take a seat, she smiled.

“I can still take care of myself, just give me a few months,” she whispered, he smiled at her. He sits down next to her and takes her hand in both of his.

“B-big bro-ther?” questions Isabel. They both look at her, and she gasped at what she saw. “A-are you okay?” she asked Eren as she stood to examine her wound. “Farlan, bring me some ice, please and some pain killers.” Her sweet childish voice changed. “Levi, if you did this to her, I’ll kick your ass like no tomorrow,” she growled at him.

“I’m fine and it wasn’t him, I promise,” she tried to give Isabel the reassuring smile, but her vision was beginning to blur as her emotions tried to break through. That’s when Farlan walked back to the table with the ice, bottled water, and the pain killers.

“It was her dad,” said Levi trying to contain his anger.

“Dr. Jaeger?” asked Erwin, and he received a glare from Levi.

“Please don’t say that name again,” Eren said weakly holding back her tears.

“Erwin, she’s um- we’re um” he stuttered trying to look for the right word.

“She’s pregnant, right,” asked Erwin’s dad, Erwin Sr., Eren nodded.

“She’s what?!?” shouted Erwin, Farlan, and Isabel.

“How far along is she?” asked a thin, blonde hair, blue-eyes woman Eren imitate recognized as Esme Smith, Miss. Maria Beauty Pageant winner five years in a row.

“I-I just found out today, ma’am, I’m sorry” began to cry Eren, if looks could kill Esme would be overkill. Levi embraced Eren again, whispering “Everything’s gonna be okay, I promise.”

“It’s okay, dear,” said a much older female, as she glared at Esme, “do you think Erwin was planned? Nope, I was high and in the back of his father’s van,” said the old woman and smiled.

“Nana,” Isabel whined. Eren smiled and looked at Levi.

“It’s a good thing I was sober, and we were on my bed,” she laughed along with Levi.

“How come we never met her, or knew of her?” asked Erwin Sr.

“It was my idea sir; I didn’t want anyone to know, just in case they told my parents. They aren’t fond of the idea of choosing your own fate,” she answered.

“And now that she’s knocked up you brought her here,” scuffed Esme.

“Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here,” she growled at her. Everyone but Erwin and Esme laughed.

“So, cutie, what’s your name?” asked Erwin Sr.

“Eren, sir,” she replied.

“Sir was my father, you can call me Gramps,” Eren smiled. “The third floor belongs to the kids, as you’ve see, you can either share a room with Levi, or take one of the free rooms. The room next to Levi’s is vacant so we can turn it into a nursery,” she smiled again.

“I’ll set up an appointment for tomorrow at noon, it’s been a long night, go get some sleep, all of you,” said the one called Nana.

“Since it’s like almost midnight, can we not go to school?” asked Isabel childishly.

“You’re going, Levi and Eren are not,” chuckled Nana.

“But she’s my sister now, I’ve never had a sister and I want to do sisterly thing, and going to doctor’s appointments is a sisterly thing to do,” she whined.

“You can go to the next one if you like,” said Eren with a smile.

“Yea, I’d like that,” Isabel smiled back.

“Good night,” said Eren as Levi motioned her to follow him to the room. They made the short trip to the staircase and up the stairs they went.

 


	2. Fight between sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa says the wrong thing to her younger sister

They carefully made their way up the stairs. Now, they were both calm, but still worried on how to proceed. Everyone but Esme accepted the situation, now if only her family did the same for her.

Levi opened his bed room door, and motioned her to step in first. She was amazed at what she saw when he turned on the lights. White, clean walls, black curtains, black comforter on the king size bed placed perfectly, two nightstands on each side, black desk, a dresser, and a 60’’ LED plasma tv hanging on the wall opposite to the bed. She was amazed at what she saw. She heard the door close, and a few seconds later he gently placed his hands on her perfectly shaped hips.  
“Welcome home, Mrs. Ackerman,” he said as he nipped on her neck.  
“Thank you, Mr. Ackerman,” she replied holding back a moan.   
His hands begin to rom her body, and she gladly accepts it, “you know, this is what got us in trouble in the first place right?” he mocked.   
“I know, but I’m okay with it,” she admitted to herself. He began to lead her to her new bed.

Knock knock  
“Go, away,” growled Levi as he stirred awake, waking Eren in the process.  
“Big brother,” chimes Isabel as she lets herself into his room.  
“Shit!” shouts Eren and hides under the convers.   
“Isabel, go away, fuck,” he growled again.  
“But big brother, I wanted to tell you guy’s good luck at the doctors.”  
“We are naked, can you please leave,” came Erens muffled pleas.   
“That’s what got you in trouble in the first place,” mocked Isabel as she dodged a pillow thrown by Levi.  
“Get out!” he shouted and she finally left with a giggle. “Sorry, she does that every morning.”   
“It’s okay, at least she tries to be in your life, unlike mine,” she tells him as she takes off the blanket.  
“Oh, I am never gonna get tired of this,” he says as he checks out her upper body. Eren playfully smacks his arm, “Ouch, abuse,” she rolls her eyes. “Do you want to go to school until we know what time’s the appointment?” he asked.  
“Do we have too?” she whines.  
“Nana said that we didn’t have to but I don’t like being home when Esme is s-“  
“She’s a bitch,” interrupted Eren as she got off the bed looking for her clothes.  
“Yeah,” Levi smirks and begins doing the same as her.

For the first time in her life she was going to dress how she wanted to school. This was the real Eren Jaeger, not the Eren that wanted to go to Baylor but the Eren that wanted to go to an Art School. After she was done getting ready she admired her work. Her long chocolate brown hair was up in a messy bun, just the right amount of eyeliner, wine red lips, a fitted black Nightmare before Christmas t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, and a pair of black flat she bought at Aldo a few weeks back. She really liked how she looked, and the only other person who has ever seen her like this was Levi. When she stepped out the bathroom she saw that Levi was already gone. She quietly makes her way down stairs to see if he was there, and sure enough, he was sitting at the table with his siblings and Erwin. No one saw her enter the kitchen, she quietly said a ‘Good Morning’, and before anyone could answer Isabel was already giving her a tight hug. And she full heartedly gave one back.  
“So, since you are now my sister, we can ride together to school with big brother,” said Isabel with a sweet smile.  
“Yeah,” she smiled back.  
“You should save out numbers just in case something were to happen, you can get a hold of us,” said Erwin as he stood up to make them breakfast.  
“Yeah,” she said and pulled out the phone Levi gave her and handed it to Isabel first.  
“You have the same phone as big brother,” smiled Isabel as she keyed in the number. After she was done she saw that beside her the only other contact she has was Levi. “Only two numbers?” she questioned.  
“That’s my second phone, I left the one my parents gave me at their house,” said Eren after Farlan handed her phone back.   
“Well, you are one of us now, so things will be different now,” smiled Isabel, “Like I’ve said before, I’ve always wanted a sister and now I have one and a nephew or niece,” Eren lightly chuckled at Isabel’s words.  
“Yeah, we stick together, always,” smiled Farlan.

The rest of the morning at the Smith’s went pretty fast, she had failed to notice that she was the only one dressed and ready for school during breakfast. When everyone else can downstairs she was amazed by how they were dressed. Levi was in a short sleeve V-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and his signature knee high combat boots. Farlan’s hair had the messy look going, a white long sleeve shirt with ‘Son’s of Anarchy’ logo on it, black rude skinny jeans, and white Vans. Isabel was an odd case, not that she was judging, but she had on a hot pink shirt with Olaf from frozen on it, white skinny jeans, blue high top convers, a black scarf, no makeup, and had her crimson red hair in pigtails. She was too busy wondering about Isabel’s outfit that she didn’t notice that Levi had his signature leather jacket in hand.  
“It’s cold outside this morning, I don’t want you getting sick,” he said as he gently tossed her the jacket.   
“Really?” she asked dumbfounded.  
“It’s the middle of December,” answered Farlan.  
“Yeah, we are only one week away from Christmas break,” she chimed as she threw her fist in the air, and they all laughed.  
“Let’s go,” said Levi as he walked out before them.

Unlike the car ride to his house, the way to school was exciting. Isabel was rambling on about some girl that is their friends and that she cuts all their hair, but like Levi and Farlan she only half heard her. When they arrive at the school she saw many people staring at them. But it was pretty obvious why, she was Eren Jaeger, one of the top ten of all the juniors. He was Levi Ackerman, top senior but also the most misbehaved student at Sina High. They aren’t supposed to know each other, let alone be friends, or in their case be a couple. But here they are, getting out of the same car with his family, dressed different, and carrying his baby. She didn’t care. Levi took her hand interlacing their fingers while Isabel and Farlan worked on either side. Everyone stared at them as they passed, most were shocked, but, hey, they didn’t care. When she saw her friends come to view she turned away and played it off that she was distracted.   
“So, where’s your first class?” asked Farlan when they neared her friends. He saw her tense up as they neared a group of students.  
“I have AP Economics with Mr. Miller, you?” she asked looking at him.  
“Same, and Isabel is in that class too,” he smiled at her.  
“Really, I’ve never seen you?” she replies feeling bad about not ever seeing him.  
“Yeah, I didn’t know you were in that class either,” he says as he nervously scratches the back of his head.  
“I didn’t know you were their either, I have someone to sit with,” she smiles at him. She turns to face Levi, “Can you carry me to class, I don’t feel like walking,” she pouted.  
“Fine,” he huffed trying to keep the façade he created for himself. He halted, took her book bag, handed it to Isabel, and knelt down so she could climb on his back. Once he knew she was on securely, he began to run and did a couple spins.   
“Levi, STOP!” she laughed as well as Isabel and Farlan, while he just smirked. Isabel then jumped on Farlan’s back and he spun her too.  
“EREN!” they all hear a male shout her name. They turned around, and sure enough, the school’s asshole was walking their way.  
“Ignore him, I always do,” she said as she rolled eyes. They turned around and kept walking.   
“EREN!” they heard again.  
“What?!” she shouted back and Levi turned around to face the guy.  
“What the hell are you doing with theses losers?” he asked, trying to intimidate them.  
“Fuck you, horse-face,” she said back. She felt Levi tense beneath her. “You’re not a loser,” she said softly she kissed him on the check.  
“What did you call me?!” growled Jean.  
“Do you know him?” asked Levi showing no emotion.  
“He’s in our Economics class,” answered Isabel, her tone and mood totally different. Levi smirked.  
“Oh, the horse you say follows you around like a puppy?” Levi questions Eren.  
“The one and only, can we go before I throw up,” whined Eren.  
“Is acting like a fucking brat a symptom?” asked Levi as he turned to walk into the school.  
“For me, yes,” she laughs as he makes his way to the building.

When they entered the school, Levi dropped her off at her locker before running to his. It sucked because they were arranged by grade and surname, so they were all spread out.   
“Hi, Eren, you look different, new look?” stated the girl who’s occupied the locker next to hers.  
“Hi, Mina,” she smiled, “No, just felt like dressing comfortably.”  
“Looks good, it suits you perfectly,” Mina stated with a genuine smile. “See you in math,” the girl waved and walked off.  
“Bye,” said Eren with a smile. At least she now knows Levi was being honest with her.  
“Eren!”   
“Great, first Jean and now Mikasa,” groaned Eren. “I’m late for class, see ya’” she told her sister coldly.  
“We need to talk,” said Mikasa as she neared.  
“Don’t want to talk, everything was said last night. Like I said, ‘Don’t intervene in my life’ ever again,” and with that she walked off.  
“Eren, stop!” shouted Mikasa as her sister walked off. “We can fix this, just talk to dad.”  
“Fix what? There’s nothing to FIX,” growled Eren as she faced her sister, unaware people were beginning to staring.  
“Yes, there is!” shouted Mikasa, “don’t ruin your life.”  
“Ruin my life?” asked Eren annoyingly, “my life is NOT RUINED!” she shouted defensively.  
“Yes it is, Eren, you’re seventeen years old. Your life is barely starting,”  
“You’re right,” mocked Eren, “and you know what, I’m glad this happened to me, you know why? I’m finally free. Free from you, free from mom, and free from dad,” and she tried walking off again.  
“Don’t walk away from me!”   
“I dead to you, remember. I bet Grisha is probably glad he only has one child now,” Eren sarcastically laughed.  
“No, Eren, he’s not, he’s just hurt like the rest of us,” softly said her sister.  
“No, he’s just mad that I won’t keep your family name going,” she spat.  
“What has he done to you? You were never like this,”  
“I always have, I just never voiced it,” she shrugged like a child as she faced her sister.  
“So you did this out of spit?” asked her sister, “just to get back at us? Real mature, what did he trick you into fucking him, huh?” her sister mocked.  
“Don’t you dear talk about him! You don’t even know him, or his family!”  
“What family, Eren, he’s an orphan. Who’s name is it gonna have, huh? How is he going to support you and that thing?” and that was Eren’s breaking point. Before her sister could register what happened, she ended up on her ass with a broken nose.  
“Don’t you dare disrespect him or our family, you don’t know us, and you don’t know shit! AND DON’T YOU FUCKIN TALK ABOUT MY KID! YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT!” she shouted.   
“Eren!” shouted Levi when he broke through the crowed followed by his siblings and Erwin.   
“You can stay the fuck out of my life!” she shouted at her sister and walked over to her new family.   
“You did this!” growled Mikasa at Levi as she stood up. “You did this to her!” shouted Mikasa.  
“No, he didn’t, you just never took the chance to actually get to know me,” said Eren fighting back tears.   
“Eren, getting emotional like this is bad for the baby,” whispered Isabel into her ear. Eren acknowledged her with a slight node.  
“Ima be sick,” loudly whispered Eren covering her mouth as she ran to the nearest restroom.  
“Sister,” shouted Isabel as she followed her.  
“Stay away from Eren, stay away from my family, stay away from me, and stay the fuck away from my brat,” venomously growled Levi before he left to look for Eren, followed by Farlan.   
“Get to class,” sternly said Erwin to the crowed of students. “Mikasa get to the nurse, or go home,” he told her before he walked off.


	3. Confirmation and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're about six and a half weeks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, guys

 

Chapter 3

 

Levi and Farlan patiently waited for Eren and Isabel outside the girl’s restroom. Occasionally, they would knock and ask if she was okay. Her answer, a ‘fuck off’ thru gags. He didn’t doubt he was pregnant; she had thrown up before breakfast, before the left the house, and now after the fight with her sister. Now he understands why she began crying her eyes out when he showed her his new tattoo. Sure he was worried about her, but he was glad. After his adoption, life gradually became better, and now here he was with the love of his life, his siblings, and actual devoted parents.

* * *

 

_Growing up, it had always been them three: Levi, Farlan, and Isabel. Somehow they had been adopted by Kenny Ackerman at the ages of 5, 4, and 3, just a month shy of Isabel’s fourth birthday. He had promised them a happy home with a loving family that was what the three babies wanted. That family turned out to be full of ruthless killers. He would use them to as bait to catch teen girls to sale as sex slaves – one of his many trades._

_“Levi, where are we going?” asked a 5 year old Farlan._

_“We’re running away,” answered a 7 year old Levi, as he packed the things they had from the orphanage, and that wasn’t much. He had a just a thin gold chain with two wedding bands on it and Farlan and Isabel just had the plush toy they were given by the fire department when they were found, along with water and snacks._

_“Won’t Kenny get mad?” asked Isabel as she clung to Farlan for dear life._

_“I don’t care,” growled Levi, “he killed her!” Earlier that day, Levi had witnessed Kenny strangling their social worker when they got home from school. He really like Mrs. Annabel, she was the only one who didn’t look at the trio with disgust or petty but with kindness and love. Even his 7 year old mind know what Kenny did was bad. So he did the only thing he thought would save them, run away and they did._

_Kenny had left them alone in his car as he and his two go-to-guys followed him into a warehouse. When he saw they were out of sight, they jumped out of the car and ran as fast and as far as they could. What Levi hadn’t told Farlan was that he had a knife with him in his pocket. They were in completely different part of town. If Kenny call this his playground, who knows what kind of weirdoes live here._

_They ended up in a park, miles away from where Kenny was. Levi carried a sleeping Isabel on his back while Farlan carried the bag Levi had packed for them. Once at the park, they made their way to the playground. There they found a small little hid out incase Kenny was out looking for them. They claimed one of the tubes that was there as theirs, hoping no one would find them. When the sun broke out Levi stepped out to check his surroundings. And that’s how they lived for a month until they were picked up for stealing. They told their story and were placed in the care of CPS until they found Kenny, but to no avail. Once again, they were in the system. In and out of homes that would accept the three, then they were sent to the Turner’s. To say they weren’t like Kenny was an understatement. Kenny at least gave them the time of day, had food on the table, and if they ever wanted anything he’d buy it, but the way he went about things was wrong. The Turner’s didn’t acknowledge their presents at all, and just how the monthly check came in for the three, it was gone: booze and drugs for Mr. Roger Turner. They had only been there for three months when Mr. Turner decided to get frisky with Isabel when she was only 13. Normally she would go to the boys’ room to sleep, like when they were under Kenny’s care, but tonight she was running a slight fever and complaining of body aches. As it turned out, today was one of those rare occasions that Mr. Turner was sober, no money for his two favorite things. So he thought of another way to relieve stress. He slowly opened the door to Isabel’s room and found her asleep tucked under a white blanket with a damp cloth on her forehead. Fucker left the door open. He covered her mouth with one hand and yanked the covers off with the other. Isabel began to struggle in her weak state as he straddled her small thin frame. She bit down hard on his hand._

_“Bitch,” he hissed and slapped her violently across the face and she cried out in pain._

_Levi and Farlan were sitting on the roof of the house looking at the sky in silence. Farlan had just turned 14 a few weeks ago and this was the only gift Levi could give him. They had left their bedroom door slightly agape in case Isabel had decided to sleep with them tonight. They heard Isabel’s agenizing cry and they climbed back down to their window. They were too late, Mr. Turner had already penetrated Isabel. Levi yanked the pervert off his sister and began beating him. Farlan cradled Isabel and watched his brother stomping on the man. Mrs. Turner arrived home in tipsy state and saw her husband bloody body and called the police saying her foster children had beaten her husband to death. When the officers arrived they found Levi and Farlan cradling Isabel in her room with Mr. Turner lying on the floor. Yes, someone had beaten said man, badly, but evidence showed that he too had just raped a child. Isabel had been slapped, punched, and even bitten._

_Levi had been arrested for assault. Isabel transferred to the local hospital where they ran several tests. Semen and saliva found on Isabel belonged to her foster father, drugs were also found in the home, and the three teens storied matched. Further investigation showed that she was not the only one who had been raped under the Turner’s care, but a total of five teens and some even had the bastard’s child._

_Dot Pixis was one of the young mother’s lawyers for the trial, asked his college and longtime friend, Erwin Smith Sr. for assistance in the case. When he looked into the trio’s history he was hooked. He represented Isabel and Levi, no charge. Mr. Turner kept saying that the young girls came on to him first, but was found guilty on sever counts of rape, possession, abuse, and whatever else there was. When the trial ended he took the trio in. Everything had been kept quiet in case Kenny decided to show up._

* * *

 

“Are you okay?” Farlan’s voice brought him back from his memories. He looked at the two as they stepped out of the restroom, Eren’s face was pale and the bags under her eyes didn’t help either.

“Fuck,” she pants, “off,” and she glares at Levi. He stiffens a little at the look - she never looked at him like that before.

“Let’s get you to Erwin’s so you can relax a little,” say Levi offering to carry her again, which she gladly accepts. “I don’t want you getting into any more fights.”

“I’ll stay with her if you like,” offered Isabel as she fell into step with Levi. He didn’t respond and Eren was slowly falling into a peaceful rest.

“You really love this girl, don’t you,” rhetorically asks Farlan as Eren’s soft snores are heard. Levi hum’s in responds, and it was true he was madly in love with the young German teen. The way her eyes shined with determination, how she never gave up, even if she rarely said ‘I love you’ she would make sure he knew. Not with sex, you nasties, but with little acts of love, such as: midnight picnics, hugs and kisses given at random times, the way she looked at him with a smile on her face, or the teats she would give to him when they would meet up in a vacant part of the school.

He really like the way she argued with him her first day of school. Usually the person would run away shitless but not her. No, not Eren Fucking Jaeger, she had to hold her ground. They’d share a few glances at each other during lunch, trying to intimidate, but for some reason neither one would ever give. When she first stepped foot at his job, he almost fell of the ladder. She looked amazing, hell, if she had on a black plastic bag on, it would look fashionable. Her usual long brown hair was in a short vibrant layered Pixie cut, her signature deep red lips, thick eyeliner, her knee high skirt, knit sweater, and flats replaced by a black short sleeve V-neck shirt, denim skinny jeans, and  low cut Dr. Martens. He eyed her as she walked around the stored. He finished what he was doing and walked over to the counter, still looking at her. His friend Eld was pushing to go talk to her, but the confident Levi was actually intimidated by her, she was perfect. With one final push he caved and walked over, he tripped over himself slightly regretting not wearing his contacts today. He used the excuse of helping her to actually bring up small talk, something he never did. Apparently it worked because before she paid her items she gave him her number.

When they enter the office, he spots Hanji, his best friend, don’t tell her though, she was late as usual. When she sees them, her jaw slightly drops, but she regains her composure as she is handed at pass to class. They teens walk into Erwin’s office only to discover it empty.

“He must still be roaming the halls,” says Levi as he sets the teen down on the brown couch adjacent to Erwin’s desk. “You two, get to class,” he orders.

“You can’t miss class,’ pointed out Isabel, “don’t you have a test?”

“Erwin will give me a pass,” he says as he adjusts Eren in a more comfortable position.

“Let’s go Izzy,” says Farlan as he takes her by the arm. They didn’t want to leave the two alone, not because they didn’t trust them, but because of how Hanji was. She’s going to want answers and she’ll get them, even if it means breaking into Erwin’s office. When they made it out into the main office, Hanji was already gone; no sign of her being near the room they just exited out off.

Levi crouched down to look at Eren closely. He missed her short messy hair, but loved how she rolled her hips whenever he would pull her, now, long hair during one of their many encounters. He gently pushes her hair off her face and is greeted with a smile forming. This is what he always wanted, a family, his family. In just a few months he’ll know if the baby is a boy or a girl, hopefully marry her when she turns 18, graduate high school, begin a summer internship at this ‘father’s’ law firm, meet his child for the first time, begin college, and so on. Life was a lot better now.

“Is she alright?” Erwin’s baritone voice brought him back to earth.   

“She got sick, remember,” sighed Levi. “Let her sleep and give me a pass,” and he extended his hand and the stood from his position. Erwin arched a brow at how soft Levi’s tone was but decided not to comment on it for his own safety.

“Have her text me when she wakes,” says Levi as he snatches the pass from his brother’s huge ass hand. Without looking at either of the two he steps into the office and leaves. The corners of his lips tugged upward into a smile, yeah, this was his life now, and he was damn proud of it.

* * *

 

 As Levi made his way to his sociology class, his pace began to slow. Hanji was in that class and she’d want to talk about it, no point in hiding it now. But Petra and Oulo were in that same class. He wants to tell them all at the same time, Hanji of course the only acceptation.

“Ah, Mr. Ackerman, what a pleasure it is to be graced by your presence,” said his teacher, Levi ‘tsked in response and walked to his table. He was glad that his class has tables instead of desks, more room which also meant more mess, but he didn’t mind, Hanji was his partner and he was frighten by how used to her sloppy organization he was. He took his seat between both Hanji and his friend Petra as the teacher continued his short lesson. He felt Hanji burning a hole on his face and did his best not to knock her out again, but he understood that look. It was the ‘We need to talk’ look.

“Hey Levi,” sweetly said his short strawberry blonde friend, Petra. He grunted in response and did a slight node towards Oulo.

“Levi,” whispered Hanji and motioned to her notebook, letting him know she was about to write him a note and he again noded.

“I was wondering,” began Petra with a slight blush on her face. Levi side glanced at her and noticed she was nervously messing with her fingers and Oulo looked like if someone just murdered his mother.  “if you would like to go to the movies?”

“Who’s going?” he asked waiting for Hanji to finish her sloppy ass note.

“Iwasjustthinkingaboutusgoingalone,” she said rapidly. Oulo’s face dropped.

“Come again?” Levi arched a brown.

“Just me and you,” she whispered.

“No,” both Petra and Oulo’s heads snapped as they stared at him.

“Why not?” she asks as sorrow lace her words.

“I have a doctor’s appointment,” he shrugs looking at Hanji’s notebook.

**Hanji: Y were u wit Eren?**

**Levi: 1. Learn to write in English. 2. We live together now**

**Hanji: she’s in the system too?**

**Levi: No, we LIVE together**

**Hanji: WTF! LEVI! How long have you been with her?**

**Levi: About two years. Why? Is that a problem?**

**Hanji: Not at all, how come you never told me? Why are you living together?**

Levi turns his gaze to his brunette friend and mouths ‘Pregnant’. Hanji’s jaw drops, but when he sees her slam the book shut, he knows that Petra has regained her composure.

“Why don’t you ever want to get to the movies with me?” she quietly hissed. “What did I ever do to you,” tears were threatening to fall. Levi didn’t respond. “You always go with Hanji and Ymir, but never with me? Why?!” she’s practically beginning to yell.

“Enough, Petra,” he says in a commanding voice and looks at her through the corner of his eyes. Her eyes are watery, her nose is beginning to redden, her ears are slightly red, and her bottom lip is quivering.

“Levi, answer me?!” she practically shouts. Levi ignores her and pulls out his phone.

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM: NANA**

**They didn’t have anything opened for noon, but they have one available to 10.**

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**TO: NANA**

**We’ll take it, see you soon.**

“You really aren’t gonna answer huh,” rhetorically asks Petra as Levi gathers his stuff, sending a quick message to both Farlan and Isabel letting them know he and Eren were leaving for the day.

“Ms. Ral, Mr. Ackerman, do we have a problem?” asked his teacher.

“My appointment was moved, I must go,” and with that he walked out the room. Sure he pulled a dick move on his friend but it had to be done. He knew exactly how Oulo felt about the strawberry blond, ‘bro’s before hoe’s’ right? 

* * *

Pulling up to Sina Medical North, Eren felt her heart drop. This was the same hospital her father worked at. Levi pulled up to the front of the hospital entrance, before Eren could get the handle her door was opened by a hospital security. She stepped out and waited for Levi, as he made sure the attendant had fully sanitized his hands before entering the car. As they entered the hospital, Nana was waiting for them both along with Gramps. They both greeted the teens; Gramps gave Eren a much needed bear hug.  She couldn’t help but smile when Levi took her hand and both his adoptive parents began talking about how wonderful it would be to have a child’s laughter in the house.

They made their way to the 5th floor, where all the office clinics were, and she couldn’t help but shiver when she saw how close she was to her father’s office. What if he steps out while she’s in the hall? What if they encounter him on the way out? Will he yell again? Try to hit her?

“Come on, Ducky, you still have to fill out some paperwork,” smiles Nana as Gramps holds open the door. Eren looks at her with a confused look, but does as told.

“She likes you,” whispered Levi as they walked to the counter.

Eren looked around the office and felt nauseated at how lit looked. Cream almost yellow walls, gray carpet, blue furniture, and a bulky coffee table in the center of the room.

“Hi, how can I help you?” asked the nurse.

“I’m Eren Jaeger, I have an appointment at 10,” she sweetly said.

“Yes, ma’am, give me one moment,” the nurse began typing away, “May I see your ID, security card, and insurance?”

“Hanna, we’re paying cash,” said Nana standing next to the teen.

“Mrs. Elise,” smiled the nurse named Hanna, “yes, ma’am,” and began clicking away again. “I see you already spoke with Dr. Zoe,” Nana nodded, “Okay, let me just register her into our system. Go ahead and fill these forms out and I’ll hand you your stuff back when you retune,” smiled Hanna but Eren caught her eyes drop to look at her tones abdomen for a brief second. .

“I’ll take that,” says the older woman and begins to fill out the paper work under Eren Ackerman-Smith. “What?” innocently says Nana with a smile dancing on her perfect skin.

“Ackerman-Smith? We can’t marry unless my parents sign for me,” matter-of-factly states Eren. Gramps snickers “What?”

“Legal age to marry here in Sina is 17 not 18,” stated Gramps, “You two can marry this weekend, but your last name will be Ackerman-Smith.” Okay that sounded more like an order than a comment, right?

“Ignore him,” laughs Nana as she continues working on the teen’s paper work. “Sign,” and she hands Eren the clip board and she notices that under ‘Spouse’ Levi’s name appears as Ackerman-Smith. When she signed they all had an amused look on their faces. Her ‘A’ looked like a star and the ‘i’ had a heart on it.

“I’ve practice before, when we first started dating,” she whined as she stood up to hand in the documentation.

“No one said anything,” laughs Nana. Many other couples were there, walk-in’s and appointments, but due to who they were, she was top priority.

“Mrs. Eren Ackerman-Smith?” said a talk raven haired medical assistant that she recognized as Frida Reiss, Historia’s older sister. The family of four stood up and walked over to the consultation area, “You three can wait in here,” she opens the door to the second room, “Mrs. Ackerman-Smith, if you can please follow me, I need to take your vitals.” Once the others were in the room behind the closed door Frida gave Eren a quick hug, “How are you? You haven’t been over in ages,” she smiles.

“My parents,” groans Eren as she stands on the electric scale as Frida jots down her height and weight.   

“Still religious and homophobic as ever?” she asks with a friendly laugh.

“You have no idea,” snorts the brunette teen as she steps off the scale and sits in a vacate chair to get her pressure taken.

“Just so you know, this is just standard precaution. I see that you are here because of pregnancy symptoms, if you are pregnant we will check you for Diabetes or High Blood Pressure regularly,” smiled Frida, “Why isn’t your mom here?”

“I got kicked out,” sighed Eren as they made their way back to the room.

“Your dad gave you that, didn’t he?” and the older female points out a slight bruise on Eren’s cheek. She slightly nodes as she enters the room, “If you ever need anything, just hit me up, you have my number. My sister and I will be there for you, okay?”

“Yeah,” smiles Eren and with that the two women part ways. Now the waiting game commences.

“You know her?” asked Nana.

“Yeah, she graduated a few years ago. She’s Frieda Reiss, Mayor Reiss’s oldest daughter,” points out Eren as the door opens slowly. They all turn to look and in enters both Frieda and a tall brunette male, lightly tanned skin, broad shoulder, high cheek bones, and thick glasses called the bridge of his nose their home.

“Elise, Erwin, Levi, how are you? And Mrs. Eren?” he asks with a slightly raised brow.

“Conner, how are you?” asked Gramps as he shook the dr.’s hand.

“Just fine, who’s this beauty?” he asked looking at Eren, a slight hint of excitement dance within in hazel-green eyes.

“Conner, this is Eren, Eren this is shitty-glasses’ dad,” short and simple introduction thanks to Levi.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” politely stated Eren.

“Sir, is my father and he’s not here right now, call me Conner,” and she shook his hand. “Okay, I see you are here to confirm a pregnancy?” he arched a brow at them, just how Hanji always looks at them in psychology. 

“Yes, Mr. Conner,” answers Eren.

“Okay, I’m going to ask you a few simple questions, while my assistant types them into our system before the tests are executed,” he said and looked at them, she nodes. “Last menstrual cycle?” she flushes red but answers honestly.

“October 25th was my last day,” Frieda’s nails hitting the keys was the only other sound coming from the dramatically cold room. “I’m irregular,” she sighs.

“Last time you had sexual intercourse?”

“Last night,” she whispers, not daring to look at her now in-laws.

“Okay, tell me how you’ve been feeling lately,” and Dr. Zoe smiled.

“At first I felt cramping, thinking I was probably my cycle, since I get very bad cramps right before it. I began feeling nauseated like all the time, I want pizza and burritos like all the time, I want to kill him,” gestures to Levi, “sometimes, I’m always tired, and I’ve been getting emotional about everything,” she whines.

“Okay, well, based off what you have told me, it seems to me you are pregnant, but I want to make sure my assumption is correct,” Frieda hands him a cup, “I will need a urine sample, and if I’m correct we’ll pinpoint approximately how far along you are, okay?” Eren smiles and nodes as she takes the cup and walks to the restroom. To say she was nervous was an understatement, she was terrified. She looks at herself in the mirror and takes a deep breath, this was it, no turning back now.

After a few minutes she walked back out and handed them the cup, Frieda and the doctor stepped out of the room for what seemed hours. No one said a word, the only sounds emanated into the room was the chatter of those outside. About ten minutes later Dr. Zoe retunes followed by, what Eren assumed, an ultrasound tech.

“Well, Levi, Mrs. Eren, congratulations. Now Esperanza here will try and pinpoint how far along you are,” he smiled, “I’ll be back shortly,” he walked off.

“Okay, Mrs. Ackerman-Smith, if you please lay down and unbutton your jeans,” the teen did as told and the tech tucked a white towel in her jeans and over her shirt to keep them clean. “This will be a little cold, so bare with me,” and just as she blue jelly like substance hit her skin, Eren jumped with a soft gasp. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s just cold,” and Eren laughed a little. Esperanza brought down the Doppler and gently pressed it on Eren’s lower abdomen and began moving it. More typing and clicking were heard as well as some questions, but them she zoomed into what Levi thought was a blob. “There’s your baby,” smiled the tech as the blob took shape.

“It looks like an alien?” she rhetorically asked and everyone erupted into laughter.

“Okay, by the looks of it you are about,” more clicking, “six weeks and a half , so that means” she looks for the movement of the heart, pinpoints it, and turns on the volume and a heartbeat begins to sound. Eren couldn’t help but cry. “From one glance, I can’t even tell you’re pregnant, you so small,” smiled Esperanza as she prints out the images. Gramps has his arm draped over Nana’s shoulders in a loving manner as they stare at the screen, Nana of course wiping her eyes from tears. Levi lens over and kisses Eren lovingly on the lips. He rests his forehead on her and softly cried with her. The wall he allowed her to cross crumbled when he saw the first images of the fetus but when he heard its heart he cried.

How did she even go six or so weeks without any prenatal care? She did notice some bloating but she didn’t see herself get bigger, well that was a lie, she did go up a pant size recently.

“Can you play that again? I want to record it,” says Eren as her and Levi pull out their phones.

“Yeah, give me one moment,” and with that the tech pinpointed the baby’s heart beat again, “Ready,” they both pushed the record button on their phone and nodded. Esperanza clicked on the baby’s heart and the heartbeat sounded again.

“Mrs. Ackerman-Smith,” smiled Frieda as she entered and looked over at the image on the machine, she smile widened. “We faxed over a prescription to your pharmacy. It’s just prenatal care vitamins and he want to do a follow up within a week. Your BP was high.”

“That’s ‘cuz I got in a fight with Mika earlier,” She rolled her eyes.

“And no more fighting with your sister,” playfully scolded Frieda, “and by the way congratulations, Er.”

* * *

 

 As they waited for Levi’s parents to arrive, the sat in silence at the local Zio’s, Eren wanted Chicken Parmesan, again.

“What would you like to drink?” asked a bold waiter dressed in black.

“Peach Tea,” smiled Eren.

“Same,” replied Levi, looking at her left hand.  The waiter excused himself leaving the couple alone at the table waiting for his parents. He took off the chain he wore all his life and took off the two wedding bands. Eren looked at him confused. “This is the only thing I have from my biological parents. All I know is that they are dead, I want you to have this,” and slipped his mother diamond encrusted ring on Eren’s finger. A perfect fit, like if it was made just for her. And he slipped his fathers on his ring finger, it too fitting like a glove.

“They’re beautiful,” she teared up and kissed him gently, “I love it, thank you.” Light footsteps ruin their little moment.

“Sorry we’re late, Joseph stopped to pump gas,” chuckled Gramps. So far Eren liked what she saw in them. They were very humble, unlike Esme who had a stick up her ass. She was grateful for them adopting Levi when they did. Erwin had told her a quick summery about his family and clarified who actually adopted Levi, Farlan, and Isabel – also, why they preferred to be called Gramps and Nana. “I spoke with your grandfather,” said Gramps out of the blue.

“What did he say?” gulped Levi and glanced at Eren, taking her petit tan hand in his pale one.

“He wants to speak to you,” Gramps gave him a stern look – with a raised brow.

“Why?” Levi gave Eren’s hand a light squeeze.

“He didn’t say, but he wants to meet Eren,” he offered her an approving smile.

“Did you tell him?”

“Not my place, you are my son, but this is your family,” Gramps points a Levi with a stern yet gentle look.

“Fuck,” huffed Levi as the waiter brought their drinks and a bottle of wine Gramps had ordered as they were guided to the table. Levi pull out his phone and hesitantly click on a name and brings it to his ear. Eren can’t help but feel scared. “Hi Grandfather, how are you?” Levi’s voice sounded fragile. “I’m fine, I have some good news for you,” Levi gulps. “Haha, nothing bad, I hope,” his laugh sounded forced. “I’m going to be a dad,” he bits his bottom lip, his usually narrow eyes widened. “W-we just found out today. No, Grandfather, we’re…. No…. Really?” his face lights up for a brief moment before his monotone expression returns, “on Wednesday? Yeah that’ll be awesome, see you then,” and he hangs up, releasing a sigh of relief he was unaware he was holding.

“What did he say?” smirked Gramps, mischievous glint in his eyes and the corners of his lips rose into a small smile.

“We are celebration my birthday,” smiled Levi, a true smile, one he has rarely shown.   

“You hate celebrating your birthday,” pointed out his girlfriend as she took a huge sip from her tea, releasing an embarrassing moan of satisfaction. Levi chuckles.

“Well, I like my grandfather, so we are celebrating it,” and he gives them a quick smile.

Eren was amazed by the way Levi interacted with his adoptive parents, he was still closed off but the love was defiantly there. Unlike her family whose dinner conversations usually revolve around her parents comparing her to her sister, Mikasa getting a new award, her mom pushing her into a relationship with Jean, or how she needs to be the perfect trophy wife. She looks down at her hand and couldn’t help the smile that breaks out on her face. Things will be defiantly be better now.

* * *

 

Mikasa stomps her way over the Levi’s lunch table, unaware that the teen she’s looking for is missing – behind her Armin, Jean, Krista, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie. Isabel sees the Mikasa and automatically her mood switches. Krista takes a seat on Ymir’s lap once they get there.

“Where’s my sister?!” shouts Mikasa as she slams her hands on the lunch table, half the cafeteria looks in their direction. Ymir, Oluo, Petra, Gunther, Eld, and Moblit give them a confused look while Isabel, Farlan, and Hanji stand up. Isabel’s usual cheerful persona was gone, Farlan’s cool and collected attitude was gone, as well, and Hanji usual shit-eating grin was gone – replaced with a stern look, ready to defuse the situation if need be. Rumors had been going around about a fight between the Jaeger sisters and Levi being involve in some way.

“Not here,” replied Isabel, her teeth clenched together. Isabel was a troublemaker but she wasn’t a fighter. She knew better.

“Where.Is.My.Sister?” Mikasa asked again, in a slow yet menacing tone.

“Why do you care?” inquired Farlan, taking a protective step in front of his sister. Farlan knew when and where was the appropriate time to have a fight and after what Isabel went through when she was younger, he never held back.

“This is kidnapping,” Mikasa narrowed her eyes at Isabel only to receive and amused smirk from said teen.

“And what your father did is considered child abuse,” Isabel smirked evilly. “Plus, he kicked her out to fend her herself,” she saw Eren’s friends give each other a confused look. “And if you ask me, I don’t think she wants to go home. Not after what I caught them doing this morning,” Mikasa glared. Isabel knew what she was doing. She knew that Eren and Levi hadn’t been doing what she had said, they were asleep when she barged into the room.

“He probably pressured her into that,” piped Jean as he crossed his arms. There has always been bad blood between Jean and Farlan.

“Look,” sighed Hanji as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “Neither one of them is here at the moment, so try calling them of phones.”

“She left her phone at the house,” sighed Mikasa. She didn’t want to show this side but after taking a few hours to think about what had happened in the morning, she couldn’t help but feel regret. She was the oldest, it’s her job to protect her little sister not alienate her. “I just want to apologize for how I acted this morning,” he said in a hushed tone. “She’s never acted like this before, I just thought” she trailed off.

“You just thought wrong,” sternly finished Farlan. “I’ll tell your sister you’re looking for her, but I can’t guarantee that she wants to talk to you. Not after what you did this morning.” Every one stayed quiet, some looked down and others at each other. How Eren and Levi kept their relationship a secret from everyone is a mystery of its own. Those around them began to disperse.

“Tell her that I’m sorry,” whispers Mikasa as she hangs her head in shame.

* * *

 

Eren laid on their bed, looking at the ultra sound pictures – this was real. A little piece of her and Levi was growing inside of her. Would it be a girl or a boy? Who would they take after? Whose eyes would they have – her blue-green eyes or his steel blue eyes? Whose hair and skin tone? Whose attitude? Then there was her baby’s heartbeat. She had never seen Levi tear up at anything. Were they ready for this, they’re only in high school? Should she tell her friends?

* * *

 

Mikasa let out a sad sigh as she stepped out of her car. This morning she had heard her mother cry as her father removed pictures with her sister in them. This wasn’t how life is supposed to be. They need to graduate high school, go to college, get married, then have kids, and if they didn’t want to work, they didn’t have too, just show they are the perfect little wife. That’s what her mother always said.  Keep your man satisfied.

She had spent all last night blaming her sister for everything that happened but when she shouted ‘he actually knows me’, that stung. They were sisters, just one year apart, they should do everything together, yet they were so different. Eren was always miserable. Once she got to school she would change her clothes and add make up. When they would get to the mall, she would always say she had to go to the restroom when they passed by store they weren’t allowed in. Little things she never noticed before. How could she be so blind?

With on one last deep breath, she entered her home. Pictures of her sister were completely removed and at the bottom of the stairs were most of her sister’s belongings. She heard her mother’s sobs coming from the living room and racket coming from upstairs. She hesitantly enters the living room – her mother is sitting on the floor clenching a photo to her chest. She wants to speak but the noise upstairs dies off and heavy foot falls begin to draw near. She’s torn between two parents.

“ _That’s the last of her shit_ ,” huffs Grisha in his native tongue. He looks torn, both mentally and physically.

“ _Dad, what are you doing?_ ” she asks him in German. He looks up to her and fixed his glasses.

“ _I’m throwing this shit out. Eren is dead to me, do you understand? She is not allowed in this house. She is cut off. I don’t want anything to do with her!_ ” he shout as he glares to the photo in Carla’s hand.

“ _Can you just stop for one sec!”_ shouts the raven haired teen. “ _This is why she did it! Because of us! You want her to be you, Dad! Mom, you’re forcing her to get with Jean! I never paid attention to her! Do you understand what I mean?!_ ” she shouts.

“ _She did this for attention?!”_ sobbed Carla, looking up at her daughter.

“ _That’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying that we pushed her away from us! They gave her the family she needed. You didn’t see what I saw this morning. She laughed, she hasn’t laughed that way since we were kids. Since before you forced her into pageants and to take up medicine, do you see what I mean?_ ” Mikasa between both her parents. Her mother looks shocked at her outburst but her father looks anything but please. Neither one of them says anything, they just continue on like if Eren didn’t exist. That is until a knock at the door.

 

“Hi, I’m looking, for Dr. and Mrs. Jaeger?” Nana gives a sweet smile, but it doesn’t meet her eyes. Carla gives her a confused look them looks past her and sees a moving truck as well.

“I’m Carla Jaeger,” she responds, hold a dish towel over her chest. “Come in,” she says in a thick German accent, as she moves off to the side allowing Nana into the house. “My husband and daughter are in the kitchen,” Carla gives her a small smile, but Nana doesn’t retune it. In fact, she looks appalled by the fact that Eren’s personal belonging are piled up at the foot of the stairs. She hears Carla state something in German, but her eyes a dead set on Grisha.

“I’m sorry,” lightly giggles Carla, “I didn’t get your name.”

“I’m Elise Smith, Levi’s mother,” she narrows her eyes, walking up the Grisha and slapping him across the face. “I don’t care if you are her father or no, if you ever lay your filthy hands on my Eren, I will not hesitate to eliminate you from this Earth,” her words are laced with venom. Carla and Mikasa stare in shock. She looks over to Mikasa, “And you,” she snarls, “If you give her anymore stress, like you did today, I will not hesitate to end you, do I make myself clear?” Nana is generally a sweet woman, but when you mess with her family, well.  

“Look,” began Grisha, “I don’t know who you are, but you have no right to come in here and order people around. Leave before I call the police,” he threatened.

“Shame,” Nana mocked disappointment, “I have one of her ultra-sound photos in my purse. We hear its heartbeat today,” she begins to walk off. “Oh, before I forget,” she stops and looks back at them, “I need her social security card and birth certificate, we need them at the court house to prove she’s over the age of 17 and is legal to get married.”

“Ultra-sound?” whispers Carla, her eyes wide in disbelief.

“I-I know where they’re at,” hesitantly replies Mikasa. When she returns she walks Nana to the door. “C-can I come with you to the courthouse?” she averts her eyes, “I want to apologize to her.”

“Sure, but if anything, I will not hesitate to have them arrest you,” Mikasa nodes and offers a small smile.

“Well, we do need someone over the age of 18 to sign for her,” replies Nana as she gently puts her hand on Mikasa’s shoulder. “If he ever hits you, let me know, okay,” Mikasa nodes.

* * *

 

Eren didn’t know how to react, her sister wanted to apologize for what she did. Mikasa was going to sign for her. She looked at the documentation in her hand and let out a shaky laugh. This had to be a dream, Mikasa never apologizes, even when she’s at fault, she’s too proud for that – just like their father. So much happened in just one day – her fight with her sister, getting a medical confirmation she is pregnant, being accepted by her boyfriend’s family, and her sister wanting to apologize. What about her parents, her father packed all her belonging to throw out – she didn’t know Nana had decided to pick them up. How would Levi’s grandfather react to her? Millions of questions swirled in her head, but most will remain unanswered. 

Hesitantly she stood from the bed and made her way out to the back of the house where she had heard Isabel shouting. She found Levi lounging on a lawn chair a short distance away from the rest of his friends – some recognized from his job. For being mid-December, the weather was very pleasant – just the perfect weather to be outside with a light sweater. She made sure she wasn’t seen by anyone as she walked over to Levi. When she got to Levi, she sat on his chair and snuggled up to him. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her – without opening his eyes. She, too, closed her eyes as she laid her head on his chest, just above his heart.

“Are you happy?” she whispers. She feels Levi tighten his embrace and release a small sigh.

“More, than you’ll ever know,” he kisses the top of her head. “Thank you.”

“It was a joint effort,” he chuckles at her comment. “Mikasa’s wrong, you know.”

“Hum?” he responds.

“You didn’t ruin my life, you actually saved it,” she kisses his chest, “Thank you, love.”

“Anything for you, love,” he whispers again. And they lay there, until they are spotted.

“EREN!!!!!!” shouts Isabel as she comes running out the house, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Shut the fuck up,” shouts Levi, as they tighten their hold on each other.

“Go away,” whines Eren, feeling tears rolling down the side of her face and onto Levi’s dark gray hoodie.

“What the doctor say,” she hears her brother-in-law’s gentle voice.

“Six and a half,” she lets out a breathy sigh, “he has a heartbeat,” she smiles and hides her face in Levi’s chest, again.

“So cool,” chirps Isabel. She was about to pounce on them, but thankfully she was stopped by Farlan.

“What’s so cool?” she heard a female voice, before that same person takes in a sharp breath. She opens her eyes and is greeted by Petra’s defeated look. She honestly felt bad, especially now, when she’s on the verge of tears, but at the same time she really didn’t. She has known, since the beginning, that Petra has liked Levi and the feeling he had towards her were platonic. She couldn’t help but feel a little victorious herself.

“Is that a wedding band?” squealed Hanji, obviously getting distracted by the shiny ring on Levi’s ring finger. Levi tsked.

“Obviously,” he rolls his eyes.

“Oh God,” gags Eren, as she bolts from the seat. Thankfully there’s a trash bin between Levi’s lawn chair and the patio table. And she stays there dry heaving until it decided to pass. “I hate you, so fuckin’ much,” she sends him a glare.

“Joint effort,” he mocks. The glare he receives from her made him hide behind Hanji.

“I thought so,” she crawls over to the chair and lays down. “Whoever name it ‘Morning sickness’ is a fuckin’ dumbass. It happens all freaking day.” She throws her arm over her eyes, blocking out all the light she possibly can. Levi hesitantly takes a seat next to her – both getting comfy.

“So,” began Hanji, earning a glare from Levi himself, “would you do the honors of letting everyone else know about this?” she gave him a sheepish grin as she threw her arm around Moblit’s shoulder.

“Can you,” sighed Eren, “I don’t know, let us enjoy the news a little longer.

“No,” Eren looked over at Levi’s friends and took in Petra’s expression once again, she looked hurt.

“Ugh,” whined Eren and Levi comfortly placed his hand on her non-excitant baby bump. “We’re having a baby,” she smiled. Petra said nothing, Eld, Gunther, Oluo, and Moblit looked shocked, while Isabel, Farlan, and Hanji pounced on the young couple, doing their best not to hurt Eren.

Petra still looked hurt, but did her best not to ruin the little celebration going on. Eren explained why they kept their relationship a secret and how they almost had slip ups. They accepted her with open arms and no one judged her at all. But her heart stopped when she logged into her SnapChat and Kik and show all the messages her friends had sent her – even her sister.


	4. Did they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then prove it,” with that Marco left the store, crying his way out the mall and to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since Eren is a female in this, she will be shorter. So Eren is 5'3 while Levi will take over Eren's height and be a 5'7, enjoy lovies.

**Friday**

The pregnant, pretty eyed teen and her family step out of her boyfriend’s car to start a new school day. Erwin had excused her for missing the previous day but he told her that this would be the only time he would allow her to miss without a doctor excuse and with it being the last day before Winter break she needed to pick up her assignments for the break. Fuck you, Captain Eyebrows. Levi and she walked hand in hand towards the school, ignoring the stares some of the students were giving them, but she had to remain calm. Nana had scolded her about her blood pressure being too high and ordered her to avoid any stressful situation. She didn't answer her friends last night or the night before but Hanji told her that she needed to tell them herself and not let them find out by others, and she was going to do it – bless her heart (sarcasm implied).

Walking into the school, she led Levi, Farlan, and Isabel towards the school library where her friends usually hang out to get last minute help on homework. Nearing the crowded commons area, she began to regret this. There, through the glass wall, behind a few rows of two shelf bookshelves, at a one of the three big round tables she saw a familiar shade of golden blond that belongs to her closest friend. Taking a deep breath proceeds, forward weaving her way through the sea of bodies. Levi keeps her close so she won’t get hurt by accident.

Entering the semi-vacant Library, she hesitantly made her way to her friends. She released Levi’s hand and buttoned up the black winter coat she borrowed from Isabel. You still couldn't see, but she was beginning to feel extremely pregnant but that was to the blotting what was just being since she was a few days away from her seventh week. _What do I say? What will they say? Will they judge me? Are the angry?_

“Eren?” she hear Marco’s voice with excitement. She turned around and sure enough her talk freckled friends was standing before her with a textbook in her. She felt like if she was at mass by how all her friends literally sang her name in unison – from Krista’s angelically sweet voice to Reiner’s baritone voice. She froze, they didn't sound disappointed like she thought, on the contrary, they sounded relived.

“Hey, guys,” she said in timid voice and offered a small wave, “How are you guys?”

They didn't answer. They tackled her in a group hug.

“Oi, get off,” growled Levi. He was standing behind his girlfriend when she was hugged and when the first body hit her she was pushed back into Levi’s chest.

“Ow,” she hissed in pain.

Levi yanked away the arms that were around her and checked her. “Are you okay?” he asked her as he cupped her face – his eyes showed her how worried he was.

“I’m fine,” she sighed, “My boobs are just sore,” she informed as she crossed her hands over her breasts to infancies her point. She was already was close to being midway through her first trimmest and her seven week symptoms were beginning to show.

“Oh, Eren,” began the short blond friend, “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,” he apologized to her as she looked at him.

“It’s okay, Armin, it’s a pregnancy thing,” she rolled her eyes, fiddling with Levi’s fingers. She was thinking on completely avoiding telling her friends everything.

“So, it’s true?” scuffed Jean, angrily crossing his arms over his chest and looking way. He was angry but not because he was into her, no, but because he was gay, in a secret relationship with his ‘best friends’, and just like her parents, his were trying to marry him to Eren. He was in love and he knew she would help him out – he won’t say it out loud, though.

“Yes,” she nodded before looking away from him, “It’s true, I am pregnant and Levi is my fiancée and the father.” She interlocked her fingers with Levi, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys, but I had my reasons.” She introduced Levi, Isabel, and Farlan to her friends and invited them to sit down. Mikasa was hesitant to allow Levi sit next to her sister so moved Armin so that Eren would be in the in between the two and away from her boyfriend. Said teen wasn’t having that, she sat on Levi’s lap next to Isabel and Farlan. She felt Mikasa’s eyes on her as they continued to study. Armin handed over his psychology notes to Levi and Eren, Isabel began to joke with Connie and Sasha, and Marco was helping Farlan with his Algebra 2 assignment.

“Hey, guys,” shouted Hanji as she, Erd, Oulo, Moblit, and Gunther neared the table they were located at. As it turned out, Hanji and Armin were had Adv. Chem. together and were partners, Reiner and Oluo worked together at a local fast food restaurant, and everyone else heard who the other was. Eren still hadn’t spoken to her sister and with her little stunt she was planning on just avoiding her completely, but her sister had other plans. After parting ways, Levi was escorting Eren to her first class when Mikasa halted them. She wanted to speak to Eren alone but Levi wasn’t having that – not after stressing her a few days ago.

“I would rather us just talk alone, Eren,” stated her older sister, glaring at the pale skinned raven.

“I’d rather us not, Levi stays,” she crossed her arm across her chest – matched her sister’s glare.

“Fine,” sighed Mikasa, “I’m ss…I’m saaa……ugh….I’m soorrrrryyy…..” the words wouldn’t come out properly. In her eyes she was always right – that’s how their parents raised them. “I’m sorry for stressing you out, for not listening, for not paying attention,” and she reached out to touch her sisters hand.

“I accept your apology but I can’t forgive you for telling me to have an abortion, I can’t do that.”

“I know and I feel awful,” Mikasa covered her mouth with her dingy old red scarf.

Eren smiled and hugged her sister before they continued their own separate ways. She felt a little better now, knowing her sister apologized for once in her life.

* * *

 

Just like she predicted, she overheard people talk people talk about her but her friends were on her side. She caught her English teacher looking at her belly while she presented her report on Macbeth. But nothing got to her like what she overheard what this senior girl named Hannah said about her.

She had just finished speaking with her gym teacher and handing her the excuse her OB gave her, when she entered the locker room – to receive credit until next semester she had to dress out for every class. She never dressed in front of the other girls because she knew how they were. Quickly putting her stuff up, she grabbed her gym clothes, and went to one of the vacant stales to dress.

She had just put on her yoga shorts when she heard her, “Did you hear about that Eren chick?”

“The Jaeger sister?” she heard another.

“No shit, there’s no other girl at this school with that name, tsk,” she heard the first chick.

“Yeah, what about her?”

“She’s got pregnant by Principle Smith’s son, that hoe,”

“He has two, which one?”

“The cute one. You know guys like that, he’ll leave her once she’s a whale and waddling. She’s not even pretty.”

“Jeez, Hannah, you sound like if he’s the hottest guy here and besides you have Franz.”

“If Ackerman asked me out, I would drop Franz in an instant,” she heard them laugh. Since she had halted her dressing when she heard her name, she stepped out of the stall in nothing but her shorts and a now tight black sports bra. Her hair was now in a high pony tail and off her shoulders, no one had ever seen her underdressed – besides Levi – so they didn’t know what he was hiding under her clothes until now. She threw open the door, exposing herself. A girl with orange hair, green eyes, chubby face with freckles turned and looked at her in surprise – Sasha had mimicked Eren’s gesture a few stalls over.

“First of all, Hanna, Levi doesn’t do cheap so he won’t go near you. And two,” she brought her left hand up to scratch her eye brow with her middle finger, showing off the wedding band. She smiled when she saw the older teen’s eyes widen in shock. Sasha couldn’t hold her laughter at Hannah’s reaction. Eren quickly put on Gray t-shirt, grabbed her stuff to put up, and then went out to the gym to do her warm-ups before watching them finish the volleyball lesson.

* * *

 

**Saturday**

“Are you going to the mall with your friends?” asked Levi as she watched her dress from the bed. He didn’t have to work today, so they stayed up late last night having a horror movie marathon. He didn’t want her to go out by herself but all her friends were going to be there – guys too.

“Yeah,” she said as she put on her looped a rubber band to hold her pants up, “you should come,” she looked at him.

“Why, I’m at the mall every day,” he scuffed. “What’s that for?”

“My pants feel tight,” she turned to look at him, “But this time we’ll be walking around and plus I need to get bigger clothes and I want to check out that Motherhood store they just opened andIwannagooutinpublicwithyou,” she mumbled to herself as she averted her eyes. Sure, they’ve gone to the convenient store, the supermarket, and what not together but they haven’t been a date out in public since becoming public knowledge and she wanted to parade her catch.

“Oi, Is this your way of asking me on a date, brat?” teased Levi as he sat with his naked torso against the wooden black headboard. She flushed and gave him her back as she put on her baby pink top with black stars on the left pectoral region – courtesy of Isabel Fashion, Inc.

“Shut up,” she huffed, “I just want you to really get to know my friends. And what if Mikasa or Jean try to kidnap me?” she turned to look at him with a mock terror expression.

“Pony boy better lay off,” his eyes narrowed as he spoke. “Oh, Gramps wants us to go with him to his ‘business’ dinner.”

Since confirming Eren’s pregnancy, both adoptive parents and brother want him to quick his job at the mall and shadow Gramps at the office during his free time. Since the child would be the first grandchild – sorry eyebrows – they wanted to help them out as much as they could, and if that meant Levi’s internship beginning early – so be it. Both teens’ are still very reluctant to allow them to do such thing since Levi will be 18 in a couple of day, meaning that by law he isn’t their charge anymore. _‘Just because I didn’t give birth to you, doesn’t mean you are not my son, Levi. You became my son when I signed those paper and you will be my son even after you and I die,’_ shouted Nana when he tried use that ‘but I’m adopted’ crap. Isabel offered them a solution – hire said teen as a second assistant, let him have hands on training, pay him, better paying job/internship, and if he wanted to stay there after law school he’d become a partner – no questions asked.

And tonight he’d be introduced to other partners.

“Oh yeah,” she scrunched up her nose, “Well, we gotta go shopping for that, too.” She really wanted him to go to the mall with her.

“We? I already have a suite,” he turned to where his all black business suite was hanging. She raised her perfectly penciled in eyebrow unamused. “Fine,” he sighed and got off the bed to get ready.

She wears the pants in this relationship for the moment.

* * *

 

Since this morning they were covered in snow, Nana sent them in the family car – driver and all. “You can just drop us off where all those brats are standing, Joseph,” ordered Levi as he subconsciously played with Eren’s loosely curled locks.

“Yes, sir.”

Pulling up to where the huge group of teens were, Joseph got off and opened the right passenger side door to allow the teens out. Her group of friends gawked at the driver. ‘They have a driver?’ filled their fried little brains, ignoring their friend and boyfriend.

“You have a driver?” chocked out Connie as she saw the late model, shiny pearl white Escalade drive off.

“Yes, don’t you?” asked Levi in his velvety smooth voice that make Eren week at the knees.

“No,” said the short teen with a buzz cut. He was shocked, he had honestly thought, like everyone else, that Levi was just a boy from the slums looking for easy money, but now, whoa.

After all the hugs and hellos, the teen entered the mall and began to explore the same store they saw a few weeks ago. Levi had heard stories from Eren about how her friends get, but witnessing it first hand was shocking. Yeah, Hanji was a loud mouth that Moblit couldn’t control, Isabel would act like a child in a candy store, and Erd’s and Gunther’s ‘game’ was nothing compared to what he is witnessing before him. They would basically shout when talking, picked out of each other’s food, the tall blonde’s level of obnoxious flirting was higher that his two friends combined. He regretted coming.

“I am never going out with you and your friends again,” he tells his girlfriends while rubbing his temples to relieve the massive headache he was getting. The other teens were too energetic for his taste.

“Babe, come on, we still have to check out ‘Motherhood’ and find something for tonight’s dinner.”

“Fine,” huffs Levi, taking her hand and lightly kissing the knuckles, “Don’t forget to give your sister her social security card,” he drops her hand and begins to walk away.

“Where are you going?” she reaches for his wrist.

“Funnel cake,” he crooks his head, “Don’t you smell it?” She shakes her head ‘No’. “I thought pregnant women had bionic noses or some shit?” he stated before glaring at a short blue eyed blond that appeared next to his Eren unannounced.

“That is not always true,” began the overly-intelligent blond, “research has shown that in some cases the parents share pregnancy symptoms, such as cravings and nausea.”

“No, shit?” questions Levi, interested in this now.

“It doesn't happen often and if it does people don’t comment it because they don’t want to seem weird. Eren’s pregnancy symptom don't only affect you, the baby’s father, but also those who are close to her – like Mikasa,” the blonde point over to where said ravenette is standing dipping her hot Cheetos into a her cup of chocolate ice cream.

“How is that possible?” questions Eren as he animatedly looked between her sister and boyfriend. Levi doesn’t like sweets and Mikasa is lactose intolerant.

“It’s possible,” smiled Armin, “Welcome to motherhood, mommy,” he grinned at them before walking away towards Mikasa.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Eren hummed in agreement, “Mushroom is either really a genius or just knows how to make things sound super fuckin’ smart.”

The two teen broke away from Eren’s friends to get Levi is funnel cake. Eren felt like a queen walking hand in hand with the love of her life. They chatter about random things as they munched on their snacks – it felt nice. After their little intermission, they proceeded with their walked away from her friends – silence, finally. They walked into Motherhood and found many cute winter and spring top and fashionable maternity pants that she could where whenever. They went to build a bear where they both built a bear for their child – Levi’s was a light brown plush teddy with a Cinderella dress – yes, he wants a girl – and Eren dresses an all-white teddy in a Spider-man suite and a dark brown on in a replica of Princess Tiana’s dress from Princess and the Frog. Levi wants a little girl and Eren is still undecided. They stop by at Spencer’s and get some unisex baby clothes and accessories, as well as lava lamp to brighten up their room.

When they rejoin her friends, they are all at a dress shop looking at catalogs, shoes, dresses, and tuxes for the either the Senior or Junior prom. As they walked around, Levi noticed that the store also had cocktail dresses. He parted ways with them once again to search for a dress for tonight. Knowing her current size in clothes and shoes, he grabs they dress and begins to search for the shoes. As he nears the shoe sections by the dressing room he hears two familiar voices – the horse who called him a loser and the freckled kid that called out Eren’s name. He wanted to ignore them but the conversation topic was interesting and he saw two sets of feet in one stall.

* * *

Jean shoved Marco into a nearby dressing room. Once inside the taller boy used his body to pin his assailant against the wall. They were chest to chest when Marco placed his forehead on Jean, both exchanging air as their noses rubbed against each other in a loving manner. Jean hand found its way to the back of the taller teen’s head and softly nudged it forward for their lips to connect. Sweet chastity kisses were shared as Marco’s arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him closer. He boldly nipped on Jean’s lower lip earing a pleasant moan form said teen before playfully licking it as an apology. Jean willingly complied and thus a passionate make out session commences. Marco’s tongue darted into Jean’s to explore the warm, moist cavern he had claimed as his before. Not to easily submit, Jean fought back for a bit before surrendering to Marco and letting their muscles do their familiar tango.

Jean breaks the kiss before it gets too heated. He once again began an Eskimo make out session with quick pecks to the freckled teen’s rosy full lips.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispers.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Marco smiles before they release each other.

“My parents asked me last night if I had asked Eren, again,” whispered Jean.

Marco turned away from him, face going red with jealousy and rage. “And?”

“I told them the truth,” sighed Jean, rubbing his eyes in frustration, “Part of it at least. I told them that she hadn’t gone to school in two day.”

“Jesus, Jean,” scuffed Marco turning to look back at his boyfriend – Jean averted his eyes this time.

“I’m sorry, Jean, but I can’t do this anymore,” and he really couldn't. Years of hiding his sexuality from those around him were beginning to take a toll on him. He wanted what the other couples had – a boyfriend to parade to the world.

“What do you mean, ‘you can’t do this anymore’, Marco?” growled Jean. This couldn’t be happening, his boyfriend can’t be breaking up with him not yet. No, they are supposed to get married, adopt a few kids, grow old together, and die together peacefully as they slept in each other’s arms.

“This Jean, the sneaking around, watching you go on dates with woman to please your parents, what about me, Jean, what about me? I can’t watch you enjoy your life at parties or important dinners with someone that isn’t me clinging to your arm,” he shouted back to the shorter teen who’s eyes were wide in shock of his outburst.

“You know we can’t do that, Marco,” Jean argued back and they couldn’t – not in the town they live and the family they hold names too.

“But I want to, Jean, I want to be out there right now holding your hand and telling you how amazing you look with that shirt on. I want to parade you down the halls at school and be like ‘yeah bitches, back off he’s mine’” he used air quotes, “I want to go out on a date with you where we don’t have to mask it with a hang out,” his voice began to crack. “Jean, I want to talk to my friends and tell them how amazing my boyfriends is, how much I love him, I want them to know what I have someone as loving and amazing as you.”

“We can’t do that, Marco,” softly said Jean. This was going where he didn’t want it. “You know we can’t.”

“Look at Eren and Levi, they look so happy!? Look at Krista and Ymir,” he shouted. “I will not stand by and watch you walk past me just because you’re scared of what your parents would say.”

“It’s not that simple,” Jean whipped his tears away with the sleeve of his tan long sleeve shirt, “They both got kicked out for who they love.”

“Fine, you’ve made up your mind, okay, fine, have a nice life Jean,” and sweet Marco exits the dressing room with a tear stricken face – unaware they were shouting and the whole store heard their argument.

“You can’t do this to me, Marco, no now, not before Christmas,” cried Jean as he followed the older teen out the stall. “Marco, I love you,” he cried out as he saw the freckled man walk towards the door.

“Don’t lie to me, Jean,” he turned around and snapped at said teen. Their friends’ eyes widened in shock when they heard the sweet and loving Marco shout.

“I’m not lying, Freckles, I love you, please,” and Jean falls to his knees as Marco continues to the door.

“Then prove it,” with that Marco left the store, crying his way out the mall and to his car.

Jean broke down, the rest of his body slumped forwards and his arms covered his head as he chanted Marco’s name over and over so he could come back. Marco was ready to let the world know about their relationship, but Jean was scared of rejection. He had seen it several times in the world they live in. It didn’t matter the reason but if one found what you did repulsive you were shunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And their you have it folks, chapter 4. Okay so I just opened a Tumblr maggiexxlove if you guys wanna follow. I'll most likey be posting preview of the next chapters and such.


	5. Operation: Get Freckles Back

No one moved, still too shocked at what had unfolded before them. Jean and Marco? Marco doesn’t shout and Jean never makes himself vulnerable. Levi regained his composure before the others, handed Eren the dress and debit card to pay, and helped Jean up and out the store – Jean didn’t fight him.

“Come on,” said Levi as he dragged the teen away to a vacant restroom. The earned strange looks from onlookers but they were easily dealt with by a deadly glare. He sat Jean against the wall and grabbed a wad of napkins to so said teen could clean his face. “What happened?”

“H-h-he broke up with m-me,” sobbed Jean as he hugged his knees. “He s-said he wa-was tired.”

“Tired of what?” Levi squatted down to Jean’s current eye lever as he spoke – like hell he was going to sit on a germ infested floor. He had never seen this bastard without his arrogant smirk on his face and it freaked him out. “Wipe you face, disgusting,” and he picked up the discarded napkins and whipped Jean’s tears away.

“Why are you being nice to me, I’ve been an ass to you since I’ve met you?” laughs Jean at the look on Levi’s face. The person he expected Levi to be the last person that would be at his side right now.

“Because we know what it’s like not to be accepted?” said a sweet voice from behind. Levi turned around and found Eren and Krista standing at the door. They hadn’t heard the door open or them walking in. “Ymir and Armin went looking for Marco to make sure he’s okay,” she sat on the floor next to the crying teen and took his hand – Eren mimicked her.

“Why Armin?” he looked at them confused.

“Armin’s gay, Horseface,” Jean laughed and nudged Eren’s shoulder.

“Really?” asked three surprised teen as they gawked at the brunette.

“Yeah,” Eren nodded, “and his grandfather is okay with it.”

“He didn’t get shunned?” Jean wiped tears away with his sleeve.

“His parents kicked him out when they found out he was dating a guy and that’s when he moved in with his grandfather the summer before freshman year. Mikasa and I moved in next door but he kept it quiet when he heard how my father reacted when that basketball player came out,” Eren shrugged, “We won’t judge you, Jean, and it shouldn’t matter what others think.”

This is why he would follow her, she knows when to be serious and she listens. He wasn’t quite sure about Krista or Armin since they were very ‘innocent’ looking and Ymir turns everything into a joke, but knowing that he has people on his side – he could do this. He really could. They loved him for him not for status.

“Make it right for Freckles brat,” said Levi as he stood up and helped Eren and Krista as well, “we’ll help”. They stuck his hand out before the ash-blonde teen, “What do you say?”

Jean reached up and took Levi’s pale hand in his and stood up, “Yeah,” and both Eren and Krista gave him a much needed huge.

The four teen leave the restroom and take a seat at the lounge area by the food court and talk about what was going on with Jean and Marco. He confessed to being gay and having a very intimate relationship with the senior. He told them on how they met and became best friends and how during the summer of his eighth grade year he discovered he was gay.

* * *

 

“What, this is your house?” questioned Jean with his jaw dropped. Driver and a huge ass house, yeah this boy is not what he thought he was.

“Yup,” Levi rolled his eyes, “don’t think just because I let you come over this once, you’re welcome to come whenever,” he answered as Jean drove up to the front of the house where he saw the family car and shiny gray Maserati, “and everyone’s home,” he sighed. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy that they were, he just knew that he was going to get shit from Farlan for doing this.

“And I thought my parents were divas,” he turned off the engine and got of his Honda, followed by Eren and Levi. “I am sorry I’ve been a dick to you,” he scratched the nape of his neck and offered a nervous laugh.

“Tsk, let’s go inside, it’s cold,” said Levi and led the way to the house. Jean looked about the house as they entered, hard wood floor, white walls, and every furniture and appliance was either black, silver, or white, but nothing toped the second floor sitting room – or what Eren called the ‘cool’ room. A grand piano sat at the far corner against a windowed wall, bean bags and game chairs scattered about, a smart tv mounted on the wall, a collection of both vintage and modern game consoles, and a few guitars – Gramps spoils the shit out of them yet they still have humble hearts and try not to get too attached, and Mikasa had sent some of Eren’s things with Nana the other day, as well.

“I didn’t think Principle Smith got paid this much, whoa,” he walked over towards the shelf where all the game consoles were at. He was examining the Super Nintendo when Eren spoke.

“Erwin’s his older brother,” she let herself fall on a blue bean bag.

“No shit?” Jean turned around and only saw his friend and gave her a confused look, “He went to take a shower,” she patted the bean bag next to her and he took his the hint and sat, “You wanna tell me what happened?” she leant back and took the rubber band off. She was feeling bloated and it didn’t help that she ate like crazy while they were at the mall.

“Not really,” her long faced friend shrugged.

“Jean, look at me,” said boy did as told, “I know what you and Marco are going through, believe me I know. I went through that with Levi, Jean, and it was hell,” she reached over and whipped a tear that fell from his light brown eyes, “It would piss me off when I would see another girl flirt and try to touch him. It was getting to the point that I was close to blowing up. He wouldn’t say anything about us coming out but I felt it when he would be around me and I know he felt that from me too. And it feels amazing now, Jean.”

“Is it okay for me to be scared?” Eren smiled at him. “I want that too, but,” he whipped more tears away that were silently falling.

“Your parents don’t know, do they? They don’t know you’re gay?” she raised a brown as he shook his head ‘no’, “and you’re scared that they’d kick you out?”

“Y-yeah,” he sniffs, “His don’t know either,”

Well shit, this just got a lot more difficult.

“You want Marco back?”

Jean nodded.

“Okay, then” she looked at her phone, “We have a few hours before you have to be at home to get ready. So why don’t you tell me about you and Marco and I’ll see what we can do to get him back, okay?”

And so Jean told her everything. How growing up Marco was the sweet boy that always kept him out of trouble. How they were total opposites and somehow managed to become the best of friends. He told her how he would get mad at Marco when other people talked or touched him growing up and then finally figuring out that he actually like guy over girls and was very possessive of his freckled friends. 

“Then my parents asked if I wanted to go visit my grandparents in Lyon alone since they had a business meeting in Tokyo, I said yes and asked if I could take Marco. They agreed and so the two of us went together. My grandfather was hardly home and my grandmother sent most of her time running errands so we were alone most of the time. We would go and sightsee and did the whole tourist thing since it was his first time there. I was so happy to have him by my side that whole summer and everything we did together made me realize that I was into him. Oh my god, Er, I was dying to hold his hand or touch him in some way and while we were searching for a place to eat and I brushed my hand against his…”

Jean heard Marco suck in a breath when their hands brushed and was quick to put his hand in his pocket. He quickened his step out of embarrassment and just wanted to get home and cry but he couldn’t leave Marco alone in an unknown place. He halted and turned to look for Marco and said boy’s blush was spread across his face and his neck. Jean felt proud of himself for causing that reaction, and he once again brushed his hand against Marco’s – Marco responded. And the rest of the summer was spent exchanging flirtatious glances, small touches here and there, Marco gave him a kiss when he thought he was asleep, and towards the end of the summer Marco confessed. It wasn’t till the end of eighth grade that Marco asked him out and their first date was going to the movies watching one of the Twilight movies – which he slept though.

“Alright, Horesface, I know what we’re doing,” and she gave him her mischievous grin.

“What?” he was scared.

“First, what time do you have to be at the restaurant?” while they talked at the mall, Jean informed them that his father had invited him to a business dinner, and it was going to be at the same place as the one Eren and Levi were going to be at.

“At 8:30, why?” he nervously asked.

“Me too,” she clapped her hands playfully, “Okay, so you know how the ‘Wall Restaurants’ are known to play live music?” he nodes, “Well, it’s a good thing we know what key were both used to singing in because I know exactly what we’re gonna do.”

From: Unknown -Hey Freckled Jebus, it’s Eren, let go out tonight, just you and me what do you say?

**To: Eren -Hey, Eren, saved your number. Not feeling well, rain check?**

**From Eren: -Rain check my ass, I’ll be at your place at 7:30 be ready and dress to impress boy.**

**To: Eren -Er, it’s okay, I really don’t feel like doing anything tonight, I’m sorry.**

**From: Eren -Don’t care, be ready by the time I get there. If you aren’t I’ll dress you myself.**

**To: Eren -Fine**

* * *

 

“Done, “ she sang as she finished applying her finishing touches. She had fallen in love with the dress Levi had chosen for her and the accessories Isabel loaned her really made her look pop. The dress mimicked that of a black short sleeve button up with a red hi-waisted pencil skirt, the black closed toe pumps she found at another store were comfy yet fashionable, the white waist belt Isabel lent her accentuated her small bust, white hoop earrings, red matted lips, with winged eyeliner, and her hair was is a low side bun with a red rose holding it in place with her bangs framing her face.

“Beautiful,” smiled Levi and held his hand out for her to take.

“Such a gentleman,” she smiled as he pecked her cheek when she took his hand.“Shall we?”

“We shall,” she smiled back and they both exited the room. He helped her down the stairs so she wouldn’t fall.

His adoptive parents didn’t know what they were going to do, hell, all he and Jean knew were to be there and ‘wing it’ if their plan failed. Yup, this was the woman he fell in love with – poor baby growing within her.

“Wow, Levi, I didn’t know you owned a suite,” laughed Farlan as they descended the stairs. It wasn’t much just a pair of black slacks, with a matching black blazer, a black crisp button up, and a white cravat. He shot the boy a glare over his think rim glasses.

“You look gorgeous, Ducky,” smiled Nana as she pulled Eren into a hug and gave her a light peck on the cheek. “Ready?”

“Actually, Nana, my nausea has been acting up so we were gonna stop at the store and get something for it,” she lied to them. She felt her ears grow warm and she knew everyone could see the color change in them. She begins to fan herself like if she just received a hot-flash, “It’s hot,” she whined.

“It’s your hormones, hon, but okay well meet you their take the Jag,” she called as her and Gramps walked to the front door. _Lies, I still don’t get the hot-flashes._

* * *

 

Just like she expected Marco was waiting on the front porch of his house – a huge pout on his face. He was dresses similar to Levi but a deep red tie instead of the cravat. He opened the front door and said something before closing it once again and head to the car. She was able to see how distraught he really way. She motioned him to the back seat, he gave her a confused look but did as told.

He wasn’t the type to go out and try to forget the person who broke his heart in one night – that wasn’t him. What he wanted to do was jump out the car, run into him house, up the stairs, go to his room, and hid under the covers while his heart is being liquefied in his mother’s blender. When Krista and Ymir informed them they were gay and Jean didn’t want their relationship out, he understood. After their first time together he asked Jean if they should let the others now and that started an argument. And today was the last straw – he was tired of not being able to do couple things with his boyfriend, so with Eren’s relationship with someone totally opposite to her was out, he was hoping that Jean would get the hint and come out, but that he wasn’t. Marco had made up his mind some time ago, ‘if he starts another argument over this, that’s it, it’s over’, he told himself and he’d suffer the consequences. He just didn’t think it’d hurt this much.

“I thought it was just going to be us, no offense,” he looks between Levi and Eren as he puts on his seatbelt.

Levi shrugged him off.

“We thought that you might need a little cheering up,” said Eren offering her freckled friend a sweet smile before looking back to the road ahead.

Marco could sense that they were hiding something – Eren is never this quiet unless she’s sleep. He looked between Levi and Eren and saw Levi reach over and take his friend’s hand in his. He saw him bring it up to his lips and lightly kiss her knuckles then let both their hand rest in the center console, fingers interlaced. The sight before him broke his heart even more. Tears threated to fall and he did his best to will them away but they were waging a war against him and fell. He whipped them away with the sleeve from his blazer as he tried to conceal a small sniff.

“Are you okay?” polity asked Eren turning over to look at her friend.

“Yeah, just something personal,” he cleared his throat. No, he was not okay, far from it actually, he was lost.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Levi asked gently. Both he and Eren knew exactly what Marco and Jean are going through, but in their case the pregnancy was a blessing in disguise.

“No,” Marco cleared his throat once more before falling quiet again.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was in silence. Levi was praying Eren knew what the hell she was doing, Eren was praying she doesn’t blow it, and Marco just wants to go home and drown in sorrow.

* * *

 

Pulling up to ‘The Sister Wall’s Maria Stake House’, Eren was amazed at how beautiful it looked from where she sat. The building didn’t have any windows to show how many floors it actually hard, string of lights illuminated the sidewalk up to the restaurant, red carpet was place on said sidewalk, the palm tree on either side of the door helped the 1920’s vintage look it had going on, and had valet dressed topnotch.

“Do you have a reservation?” asked a young hostess dresses in costume.

“Smith,” crudely said Levi, the waitress offered him a polite smile before leading them toward said table.

The inside was even more amazing, round and rectangular tables were scattered about in an organized manner, white floor length table cloths dresses the table and either 8 to ten gold colored chairs per table, in the center was a dancefloor with an enormous glass chandelier hanging above, and just off the dancefloor was a small stage with a grand piano, a drum kit, and a few guitars – this was the place. When they were getting near their party, Levi noticed that several tables were closer together as well as farther from the rest. When they reach said group they are told to sit anywhere they want and they choose Gramps’ round table but they weren’t the only ones there – Gramps, Nana, the Kirstian’s, Jean and an old guy with a young woman with glasses. The only chairs available are between Nana and Jean. Levi darts towards Nana’s side so Eren could sit next to him. He saw Marco looks of defeat when he noticed he’d have to sit with the one person he did not want to see right now. But then again the felt proud by how Jean looks right now – sloppy – and the hole on his face were completely visible.

“Charles, I’d like you to meet my son, Levi and his fiancée Eren,” introduced Gramps with a huge smile on his face.

“We’ve met, but I didn’t know you were engaged,” answered Jean’s father glaring at his own son for taking too long to ask Eren out and shook the black haired teen’s hand.

“Yes sir, just this Wednesday,” she smiled and shook everyone else’s hand.

“Oh, wow that’s amazing,” Jean’s mother eyed her up and down at her different attire, “How long have you too been together? Or is it just one of those short term that became an early marriage?” she asked.

“Two years on New Years,” answered Levi after he finished greeting everyone.

“Two years,” repeated Eren, “Oh, by the way this is my friend Marco Bodt".

Marco just waved avoiding Jean’s gaze after Eren introduced him. They all took a seat and were ignoring the mindless chatter.

Jean saw that Marco’s hands were left on his lap after he sat down, boldly he reached out and took it but was shoved off right away.

“I didn’t know you were going to take an internship at office,” said Mr. Kirstein asked Marco as he looked between Eren and Levi.

“I invited him,” Jean cleared his throat as he continued, “Er, is obviously no dating and hasn’t in years and plus she’s a lot more boring than Marco, here,” purred Jean reaching for Marco’s hand again. Marco looked away as cheeks began to redden.

“Obviously, I’m not as boring if I have this, Horse,” and Eren wiggled her left hand showing off her ring.

“Can you not do this now?” whined Marco with a pout.

“Fine,” Jean rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water.

“You have very pretty eyes,” said the old man. “Thank you, Mister….” Eren offered a curious look.

“Dot Pixis, from Smith & Pixis Law agency,” he smiled, “I handled Isabel’s and Levi’s case years ago.”

“Oh, yeah, I heard you were a, and I quote, ‘Crazy old bastard that had drunken his weight in bourbon or scotch’,” and she points to smirking Gramps, “and a perv from where I’m sitting so stop staring at my boobs,” she raises her voice with every word. L

evi’s head snapped in baldy’s general directions with the deadliest anyone’s ever seen. He removed his blazer and placed it over his fiancée’s shoulders to hide her growing assets. He was about to respond with the waitress arrived to take their orders.

“Babe, this, Marco and Jean want that too, we could share,” Eren’s eyes were bright with the shimmer she usually has after sex.

“You sure?” he asked them and the nodded,

“Okay. For starters we’ll have the Shellfish Plateau for four,” he stated, for the main I’ll have a 8 oz. Filet Mignon, medium, and I want two sides – the Maque Choux Corn and Spinach Supreme,” he closed his menu and handed it to the waitress.

“Thank you, and you miss,” Eren looked at gramps with pleading eyes as she childishly bit the nail of her left index finger.

“Whatever you’re craving, Ducky, I’m paying,” laughed gramps, watching his daughter-in-law playfully sway from side to side.

“Okay, so my main course will be, the Salmon and as my sides,” she hummed “Lobster Mac and Cheese, Onion Rings, oh, Sauteed Mushrooms,” and she handed the menu to the waitress.

“Sir,” she asked Marco. “Salmon and the Lobster Mac and cheese,” he answered and Eren squealed in glee, throwing her arms around Marco and shot Jean a knowing look.

“Oi, get off him,” hissed Levi pulling her back as Jean spoke as well.

“Don’t touch him,” the blonde hissed.

“Sir,”

“Filet Medallions and onion rings,” snapped Jean as he glared at Eren. Jean’s father raised a curious brow while seeing he son seem possessive of his best friend.

**From: Shit for Brains**

**-Part one down, Horseface**

**To: Shit for Brains**

**-How are we going to do that other thing?**

**From: Shit for Brains**

**-’ll fake nausea wait about 5 minutes then go to the restroom**

**-Levi knows btw**

Everyone was happily chatting about with everyone. Jean had tried several times to hold Marco’s hand but he kept getting shoved off. “Marco, please,” Jean quietly begged, hoping his father didn’t hear him. This is what Marco wanted, right? Be together out in public, doing couple things.

Marco shook his head ‘no’ and kept talking to everyone else.

Eren and Jean playfully bickered with each other, Levi was too engrossed in the conversation he was having with Mr. Kirstain on why his father did the right thing by seeking the death penalty for the serial killer he just put in jail. Pixis and Gramps were laughing their asses off watching Mr. Kirstain’s debate fall short every which way against Levi. Nana was having a nice loving conversation with Mrs. Kirstain and apparently the young woman wasn’t a young woman – Her name was Rico, her hair was naturally a silver color, she was in her mid-40’s, and her and Pixis had two children in grade school.

When their main course arrived, Eren was happily picking off of her boyfriend’s and friends’ plates, joyfully humming to herself in satisfaction.

“Jesus, you fuckin suicidal bastard, if you keep eating like that you’ll defiantly blow,” mocked Jean puffing out his cheeks.

For the first time that night Marco places a gentle hand to Jean’s forearm, “Jean, remember she…” Jean’s eyes widened as he looked into his Marco’s dark eyes.

Eren stands up and begins to remove her white hoop earrings, “I do not care if I am pregnant or not, I will still kick your ass, Horse shit,” Levi stands and tries to get her to sit, “Oh my god,” she swats Levi’s hands away, covers her mouth and b-lines to the nearest restroom to wait for Jean.

“What did I tell you about egging her on?” scolds Marco, clearly disappointed in Jean, “I’m sorry for ruining your dinner,” he apologizes, “it’s just that we can’t have them too in close proximity because they are always down each other’s throats.” Levi shots a glare at Jean.

“Excuse me I have to go apologize,” and he bolts to the restrooms as well. Every one gave each other confused looks.

Marco was suspicions now, from what he knows of Levi, Levi should be dismembering Jean by know but was on his phone instead. He turned and looked over to the restrooms and saw Eren fanning herself and on her phone while Jean laughing with his left hand on his forehead.

* * *

“You played that real well, I thought we were caught when I saw you go all stupid,” laughed Eren as she answered Levi’s text.

“Dude, I froze,” and he puts his hand on his forehead as he begins to pace about. “Shall we?” she offered her hand and he took it and they both walked over to where the stage was.

_**Get Marco back Pt. 2** _

“Hi, I’m looking for Ian,” politely smiled Eren as she asked the guys that were by the stage.

“Yes, that’s me,” answered a tall man with shoulder length orange hair, light eyes, fair skin, and a squared jaw, “what can I do for ya?” he asked. “I’m Eren Ackerman-Smith and he’s Jean Kirstain, we spoke with you earlier about performing a couple of songs tonight,” and she shook his hand.

“Yes, I remember,” he nodded, “we have everything set so whenever you want just hop on up and begin.” The two teen did as told. Nervously they walked on stage side by side – Eren to the piano and Jean picked up on of the guitars.

* * *

 

“What are they doing?” asked Jean’s father seeing his son on stage. Marco was about to get up but a hand on his arm halted him. He sent Levi a curious look but said teen motioned to sit next to him. “So this is why they were doing all that racket earlier,” said Nana turning to be able to full see Eren. “I didn’t know she could sing?” said Jean’s mother, “and with that damn thing, always driving me crazy,” she complained about the guitar in her son’s hand.

“Hi, I’m Eren and this is my horse, Jean,” she laughed into the microphone, earning the finger from her friend, and the crowd laughs at their little antic, “anyways, some of you may know who I am other’s don’t, but this guy right here helped me win Miss. Teen Sina a couple months ago and we are here today to let someone very important how much we love them.

_(Teenage dream by Katy Perry/piano and acoustic)_

“ _You think I’m pretty without any makeup on, you think I’m funny when I tell the punch line wrong, I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_ ”, her fingers dance about the keys while she looks directly at Levi. He sent her a small smile. “ _Before you meet me I was alright, but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life, now every February you’ll be my Valentine, Valentine_ ”

“ _Let’s go all the way tonight, no regrets just love, we can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever,_ ” Jean jumped in and harmonized with Eren. He saw his father angry look but ignored it and locked eyes with Marco. This was Marco’s favorite song and the two were always singing it to each other when they had the chance they got. “ _You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can’t sleep. Let runaway and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back._ ” Marco’s jaw dropped slightly and turned to look at Levi before looking back at Jean, “ _My heart stop, when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe this is real. So take a chance and don’t ever look back, don’t every look back._ ”

As they continued the song, Jean’s nervousness was fading away with the way Marco was looking at him. Whenever Jean would break eye contact was to look down to make sure his fingers were on the right chords. He did forget a few lines but that was the effect Marco would give him.

When they completed the song, people cheered and whistled at them, Levi sent Eren a smile, but Marco’s expression was priceless – he was frozen in shock.

“Okay, and with this next one, I want to dedicate it to the person I love most in this world,” he laughed and handed Eren the guitar so she could put it back in place. “I want to tell them that I’m sorry for being an asshole and letting others decide my future for me. Babe, I love you more than anything in this world and I’m not letting you go so easy,” he cleared his throat and nodded at Eren.

( _When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars)_

“S _ame bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_ ,” he began holding the mic with both hands and his eyes closed, “ _Our song on the radio but it don’t sound the same. When our friends talk about you, it just tears me down, cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_ ” he opened his eyes and showed the tears that were beginning to form, “ _And it all just sounds like oh oh oh oh. Umm too young, too dumb to realize that I should have bought you flowers and held your hand. Should’ve gave you all my hours when I had the chance. “Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my baby’s dancing but he’s dancing with another man,_ ” he looked directly at Marco and saw the tears running down his face.

“ _My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish way, cause a good strong man like you to walk out my life. Now I’ll never, never get to clean up the mess I made, and that haunts me every time I close my eyes._ ”

“ _It all just sounds like oh oh oh oh,_ ” he stands from the stool he was sitting on, grabs the mic, and walks off stage towards his freckled friend. People go crazy. “ _Um too young, too dumb to realize that I should have bought you flowers and held you hand. Should’ve gave you all my hours, when I had the chance. Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my baby’s dancing but he’s dancing with another man,_ ” his voice began to crack as he sobbed through the lyrics. He got to Marco and took his hand and kissed the knuckles. He got down on one knee and continued to sing while Marco cried.

“ _Although it hurts, I’ll be the first to say that I was wrong_ ,” people cheered as he pitched his voice, “ _Oh, I’m probably much too late to try and apologize for my mistake, but I just want you to know,_ ”

Jean brought the mic down and layed his forehead on Marco’s knees and sobbed a little – Eren kept playing the song, “ _I hope he buy you flowers. I hope he hold your hand_ ,” he raised his tear stricken face to look at Marco and continued, “ _Give you all his hours when he has the chance. Takes you to every party, cause I remember how much you like to dance. Do all the things I should’ve done when I was you man. Do all the things I should’ve done when I was your man.”_

Marco kissed Jean. They both stood up and hugged – Jean buried his face in the crook of Marco’s neck and cried, tightening his hold on said teen. Aw’s were heard around the restaurant but Jean wasn’t paying attention to that. He was wrapped in the beautiful words Marco was whispering in his ear. The heart beating simultaneously to his was letting him know that they would be fine – everything would be fine.

“I love you, Freckles,” mumbled Jean against Marco’s skin.

“I love you, too,” Marco responded breaking away from his boyfriend and kissed him.

“Part 2 of ‘Get The Freckled Jesus back’, complete,” said Eren through the mic earning a smile from Marco and the finger from Jean once more.

“You were in on it too?” Marco asked Levi with a sniff.

“I had to do something,” scuffed Levi, “no one else whipped his snot of his face,” Levi went back to being his crude and passive being, but the glint in his eyes let them know he was pleased with the outcome.

“Jean?” called out Mr. Kirstain, “What the hell is going on?”

“I’m gay, dad,” he takes hold of Marco’s hand, “and I’ve known for several years,” he shrugged but looked at his father none the less. The look on the older Kirstain was on of shock and frustration in one.


	6. Meet the In-laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanna apologize in advance if I have some errors in there somewhere that I missed. I'll be going by and editing them when I catch them.

She watched in shock as her friend’s father back handed him in front of the whole restaurant.

“Don’t come home,” he snarled startling all of his colleagues with his tone. Jean couldn’t do anything but stare at his father, wide eyed, holding his reddening cheek. Marco’s eyes grew like saucers because of the glare the old Kirstein was giving him. “You,” Marco gulped and took a hesitant step back, “You are to blame for this. Your corrupted my son to do something so… so vile!” he hissed.

Sweet Marco was taken back by those words. Tears threatened to spill. If he had known this man, one he looked up to as a father, would hate him for his sexual orientation, he would have never made Jean choose.

“No,” Jean snapped out of his small trance and took a protective step in front of his boyfriend. “Marco didn’t do this to me, dad, I have always been this way.” His emotions were running everywhere. He knew who his father was but never guessed that he would blame Marco for any reason.

“What has he done to you? Has he really…”

“Oh, shut up, Charles.”

Jean and Marco’s heads snapped to their right and looked at Mrs. Kirstein. Her ‘perfectly’ reconstructed face lacked the emotion her voice and green eyes exhibited.

“You have _no_ right to kick out _my_ son from _my_ house or did _you_ forget your place?” her tone was dead. This was a totally different side of the Barbie mother they grew up knowing. She stood up from her seat and went to stand protectively in front of her only son. “Jean will be living at _my_ house until he leaves for college or gets married, regardless of his sexual orientation. If you have a problem with that, you can move out.”

“Mamen?” spoke Jean, questioning his mother’s action.

“Be quiet, I’m talking to your father.”

Jean snapped his mouth shut so quick that his jaw will so quick that it will hurt more that when he goes down on Marco.

 

Eren stood from where she sat, walked of stage, and walked the short distance to her table. Mrs. Rico looked unamused at the situation before them as she helped a pissed off Nana drown an expensive bottle of red wine. Gramps and Levi share a similar expression of annoyance and rage. Annoyance at how an innocent confession was blown out of proportion by a small-minded, self-righteous asshole and rage because of the slap that same asshole gave his underage son. Levi had seen firsthand effects this one action could do to someone – especially if that person is one who has sworn to protect and love them when they were born. Pixis on the other hand, just sat there nursing his top-notch scotch – most likey planning what to do with this excuse of a lawyer.

 

“Samantha, seriously? You are going to choose that…that abomination over me, your own husband?” Mr. Kirstein sounded hurt by her words.

“My son is not an abomination!” hissed Mrs. Kirstein, “if you’re going to be so small minded, I want you out of my house by the morning, Charles, I’m tired. I’m tired of the constant bickering, the late nights at the office, the sneaking around,” she placed one hand on her hip while she rubbed her forehead with the other. At that moment, Jean wished he knew what was going on in his parents’ heads.

Mr. Kirstein huffed, collected his belongings, before storming off like a spoiled brat that was neglected a toy. Mrs. Kirstein turned around, offered her son a loving smile before embracing him in a much needed hug. Jean hugged back and kissed the top of his mother’s head and rested his cheek on his mother’s bleach blonde head. She reached over to Marco and brought him into the hug. Jean testing the waters left a quick cute kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I think you should have chosen another method of confessing your love, Jeany” (French pronunciation please).

 

Eren was a ball of tears thanks to her hormones, but she was happy for her friend. If only her mother accepted her like her friends’ parents accepted their kids. But not every fairytale has a happy-go-lucky ending, right? Nope, not at all cause then life would be so boring.

Slowly dinner proceeded without Jean’s father and everyone was glad. No one had a problem with Jean and Marco holding hands in public or a quick peck on the lips here and there. As the night came to a close, both Jean and Eren were offered to join the house band or just them two as a duet. She informed them about her pregnancy and they were okay with it and offered to work with her. All they needed was to be at least the age of 18, if they are younger; they need a notarized letter from their parents stating that they are allowed to work. Maybe Mikasa can forge their parents’ signature.

* * *

 

 Levi, as quietly and slowly as possible got out of bed to get ready to meet his grandparents. After a quick shower, he ran downs to greet an older version of his adoptive father. When he got to the dining room, there at the head of the table sat his grandfather, and just like when they met years ago, he was in pajamas. As said man drank his coffee, Isabel was chewing off his ear about everyday miscellaneous crap – not that the older gentleman minded since she was his only granddaughter. 

“…and so, she punches her sister dead in the nose, blood everywhere, like blah,” she uses facial expression and sounds to make her point, “and she’s like, ‘don’t touch my baby…’ Hi big bro,” she nervously laughs and offers a small wave and smile.

Levi grunted in response as he walks over to the man sitting at the head of the table. Both of them looked at each other before a rare smile broke on both of their faces. Awkwardly, they greeted each other with a hug. “Hello, grandfather,” he softly says and brakes way.

“Levi, my boy,” laughs the older man, “it’s good to see you.”

“’s good to see you, too. How are you?” Levi takes a seat next to his grandfather and said man pours him freshly brewed black tea,

They chatted about how life’s been since their last visit. Isabel continued her story about Eren’s fight with her sister.

 

Today was not her day, she felt like shit, she felt bloated, and her nausea kept her up all night. _Hello 7 weeks._

She quickly showered, pulled on her green Ninja Turtles pajama bottoms, a black tank, and dragged herself downstairs. She ignored everyone as she entered the kitchen and grabbed Levi’s black mug. She poured herself some coffee, added 3 pumps of extra sweet and creamy coffee creamer, grabbed a spoon, made her way to the pantry to get a can of sweet peas and hot sauce. She opened the peas, grabbed her things and slowly walked to the dining room with a pout on her face. Like she ignored everyone in the kitchen, she didn’t see Nana, Farlan, Levi’s grandmother, and his aunts.

“Sweet girl,” sarcastically stated Levi’s grandmother as she watched Eren leave.

“Hold on, Grandma,” laughed Farlan as he and Nana halted their tasks and slowly counted.

**_BANG!_ **

“Ow,” they heard Eren cry in pain after her forehead connected with the table top followed by a stream of gibberish.

“Morning, Eren,” laughed out Farlan as Nana greeted her as well.

“Good morning, Ducky, don’t hurt yourself,” she laughed and continued her task of flipping pancakes, while Farlan cooked the eggs.

“Ignore her, she’s not a morning person,” commented Farlan as his aunt handed him a clean glass plate.

 

“Stupid….freaking….ich….Mikasa……Jean…..Papa…..Levi…..” those were the only coherent words those at the table were able to identify. The eldest Smith did his best to contain his laughter as he watched her closely. As she mumbled about how ugly and fat she felt, she poured a hefty amount of hot sauce into the can of peas before she viscously attacked them. “Forgot the butter,” they heard her mumble as she shoveled another spoon of peas into her mouth and then drown them down with blazing hot, extra sweet coffee.

“Babe?” called Levi as he cleared his throat and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. The murderous glare she sent him made him retract his hand so quick he almost smacked his own face.

“What?” she growled, shoveling another spoonful.

“Breath,” he commended quietly holding his hands up in surrender, “You need to breath.”

He wasn’t sure how long it was until she became Eren again, but from what he could tell, his grandfather likes her. “Feel better?” he did the best to contain his laughter.

She slightly nodded as a small blush creeped upon her face. It wasn’t from a laughing Isabel or a curious Levi but because of the older man with long gray hair, caterpillar brows, icy blue eyes (it must be a Smith thing), long thin face, the ends of his mustache curled at the ends, and his beard reached his chest – it wasn’t growing wild but was smooth and clean cut.

“Is this the mother of your child?” he asked and her blush passed her cheeks and covered her whole face and neck.

“Grandfather, this is Eren my fiancée,” introduced Levi as he kissed Eren’s knuckles, “Babe, this is my grandfather…”

“Eugen Smith,” smiled the elder Smith, “it’s a pleasure, Miss or Mrs.?” The smile he offered made her feel at ease just like when she had met Levi’s parents a couple days ago. She smiled, it seems that the entire Smith clan was very loving and accepting that she felt right at home. “What your last name, Child?”

“I’d rather not, I’m sorry,” she did her best not to come of aggressive but he didn’t miss the way she clenched her jaw.

“They are not supportive of this?” he looked between both teens, “Aren’t like 18, just like my grandson? You are an adult, it’s your decision after all.” At his words, Levi turned away. Sure he’d be 18 in just three days but Eren wont until March. Imagine what he’ll say when he figures out she’ll graduate at 19 instead of 18 like the average student.

“No, not for a couple more months,” answered Levi in a small voice.

Eugen’s raised a brow in confusion, “So, she’s a minor? Dammit, Rivaille, her parents could have you arrested for statutory rape!” If he had a newspaper in his hand, he would have slammed it against the table to emphasize his point. Levi visibly flinched at how sharp the man’s tone was.

Oh, but bless Isabel’s cunning little heart.

“~Not if he wants to go down for child abuse and domestic violence~” she sang with the hugest grin on her cutie little face.

“Plus, I already dealt with her parents and her older sister is okay with her living here,” came Nana’s voice as she walked out of the kitchen with two plates in hand. “Do you have room for more, Ducky, or do you want some ginger tea for your nausea?”  
“It smells good, so I have some breakfast,” smiled Eren as Nana placed both plate in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight. “Is this Kaymak?” she looked at the smaller dish, and sure enough, right in the center was clotted cheese drowned in honey.

“You did say you were Turkish,” smiled her mother-in-law.

“Half and you did Schlachtplatt, too?” the older woman smiled as the teens eyes sparkled.

“Oh, that’s a heart attack waiting to happen,” commented Levi as he poked one of the sausage links on the plate. Eren’s head snapped in his direction so fast, he felt the whiplash himself.

Eugen was amused at how easily his grandson submitted to this short teen.

“I didn’t know if you wanted pancakes so I made you a batch anyways,” smiled Nana as Farlan walked out with two more plates.

“Do I get Sska…..Sskal….sskalpat, too?” sweetly asked Isabel eyeing Eren’s food like a rabid dog. Eren, for some strange reason, covered her food from the redhead’s sight.

“We all do, but not that cheese thing,” Farlan scrunched up his nose. He was hesitant to try new things and even though he helped his adoptive mother prepare todays breakfast, he wouldn’t try that.

 

Slowly, everyone else started arriving at the table ready to eat. She apologized to everyone for her odd behavior moments ago and got to meet those who were present.

There was Charlotte, Levi’s grandmother – long black hair, with dark eyes that complimented her almond shaped eyes, thin long nose, plump lips. There was Leona, their eldest daughter – she had her mother’s dark hair but took after her father in looks. And lastly, Amelia, they youngest of three children – blonde curly hair, dark brown eyes, long nose, pump lips – a mixture between both her parents. They were just like Nana and Gramps, fun, loving, and loud. Boy, were they loud.

Eren couldn’t help the smile that made her face its home. _Is this was a family meal feels like?_ she asked herself as everyone chatted away about everything – work, movies, books, fashion, even the wedding that Nana was already planning for them, but only Eugen knew she was pregnant.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” asked Charlotte when she heard a small sniff coming from the pregnant teen.

“Oh, *sniff*, I’m fine. It’s just,” she softly began to cry as she spread some kaymak on a slice of toast them bit into it. “I don’t know, *sniff*.”

“When will the boys be back?” asked Amelia not taking her eyes off of a crying Eren and a loving Levi. She found it odd. She understood that her nephew was a very reserved child and had a difficult time trusting others but something was different in him and this girl. Call it a mother’s intuition or a sixth senses if you want but she knew there was something going on between these two and that whole can of peas and coffee only added fuel to her curiosity.

“Is Esme going to be joining us?” asked Leona, she saw Isabel smack her forehead with the palm of her hand, Farlan shake his head disapprovingly, Nana frown, and her brother glare at her. “What?” she asked innocently.

“Hell, no, bitch better stay away,” growled Eren, her hormonal imbalance making it self know to everyone at the table.

“No one likes her,” commented Farlan, looking the other way as said woman walking into the dining room with a plate in hand.

“Sorry I’m late,” she put on the good girl façade. She took a seat next to Leona, who greeted her with a half hug and a smile. “How is everyone this morning?” she asked sweetly.

“Oh, we’re doing fab-u-lous,” chimed Isabel sarcastically, cupping her hands and bringing them close to her face. “I was asking Sister what she thought was better to sacrifice for Big Bro’s birthday. Do you have any idea what animal we could use?” Eugen chocked on his second cup of dark roast coffee.

“I don’t know Izzy,” sighed an annoyed Eren, “I read that is some places the use goats but we I know where we can find a washed out bitch, if you like.” She offered a malicious smile to her oldest sister-in-law. Apparently, only Leona liked her because everyone else present was suppressing their contagious laughter but her and Esme.

“At least, I didn’t ruin my chances of winning Miss. Universe because I came out pregnant,” mocked Esme, glaring at the younger girl. That struck a nerve for Levi. He knew Eren hated that life.

Eren’s eyes narrowed, the room felt colder, and the way her lips pulled back into a snarl sent chill down everyone’s spin – including Esme. She stood up from her seat and walked away before she could do anything that would compromise any type of relationship with Levi’s family.

“I guess she couldn’t handle someone talking back to her,” scuffed Esme as she began to eat. After two bites into the Kaymak, Charlotte snatched the plate from before her.

Levi ran after an overly pissed Eren, finding her stomping her way out into the cold air without any type of protection towards the harsh weather.

“Babe?” he pulled her back by the arm and held her in a huge.

Eren cried into his chest. Those words shouldn’t have hurt like they did. Atleast she knew when and where to say things and right now she bit her tongue to save face with the in-laws, but she didn’t like Esme for shit.

“I ruined breakfast,” she whimpered, clinging to Levi’s covered torso.

“No you didn’t, she did,” replied Levi, “and I’m sure grandmother is scolding her as we speak or something. They all like you.” He kissed the top of her head in a loving manner.

    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ya think?
> 
> If ya want follow me on tumblr: maggie-xx-love I'm getting a lot more active now, yay


	7. Bye-Bye Esme

“Excuse me?”  shrieked Esme as her plate was handed over to her mother-in-law. This was humiliating.

“This was made for Eren to welcome her into our family,” calmly spoke Charlotte. Eren was a lot more sociable with everyone, she had told them a decent amount about her, she did state she never liked pageants, and didn’t like talking about it because is reminded her of her mother.

“What’s goin’ on?” asked a sweat covered Erwin as he entered the dining room, followed by his two cousins – Nile, Leona’s son and Mike, Amelia’s son.

“They’re being mean to me,” pouted Esme, childishly crossing her arms over her chest – looking away in annoyance.

“What happened?” asked the youngest and tallest of the three new occupants – Mike.

“She insulted Eren,” growled Isabel, glaring at her sister-in-law.

Looking about the room, Esme noticed the dark looks she was getting from everyone but Leona, her only ally in this home. “That little bitch started it!” she shouted, whipping her head around to glare at Isabel – hate for the red-headed teen burning in her glare.

“Don’t shout at my little sister,” snarled Erwin, baring his pearly white at this wife. He was getting tired of his wife. Sure, when they married he was madly in love with the young blonde in hopes of starting a family. But no, she didn’t and still doesn’t want a family. She began to distant herself a bit after the marriage and he had assumed it was because of the new environment she was being exposed too. Now, five years into the marriage they rarely talked let alone sleep in the same room – not that he minded. He was young, hot, rich, and his family was known for producing damn good lawyers.

“Don’t shout at my daughter,” growled Gramps slamming his hands against the table as he stood up. There is one thing the Smith Clan is very well known for and that is always protecting their own – blood or not. Isabel is the youngest and only daughter and he’ll kill a bitch is he has too to protect her. He was regretting not looking into Esme’s history when his son announced their engagement and he had no reason to do so.

Esme’s mouth hung open as she stared at her husband – this was absurd, this girl only arrived a few days ago and they praise her over their own daughter-in-law. She’s been in the family longer then these ‘street rats’ and they get more ‘tender, love, and care’ than she does.   

“Ever since that girl arrived in this house, it’s been ‘Eren this’ and ‘Eren that’,” she shouted as the stood from her own seat in fury. “What about me?! I’m your daughter-in-law, married to your _only_ son!” looking between Nana and Gramps, pointing right at their son, “Even those street rats get be-.” Her words were cut short by a hand that impacted with her check. Wide eyed, she turned and looked into the dark eyes of the only ally she had left in this house. Before her stood Leona Smith, her arm still raised and held in place wide open.

She didn’t have to think twice about her action – she loved Levi, Farlan, and Isabel to death. “Those ‘Rats’ as you call them, my not be our blood family but they _are_ family,” her tone calm and menacing. She wasn’t at fun-loving and energetic as her brother or easy-going, layback ‘type of chick’ like her little sister, no, she was a hard ass. Right or wrong, no in between and any bitch better watch their ass if she hears something similar to what Esme just said about anyone in her family.

“Le-le?” the young blonde spoke softly, vision blurring by tears that threatened to fall. She looked around the room, she hadn’t noticed everyone but Eugene had risen to their feet. Charlotte’s disapproving glare frightened her, Amelia’s beautiful smile was swapped by a teeth baring snarl, Gramps and Nana were ready to drag her out by the hair, Nile looked was hard to decipher – annoyed and amused, you could never tell with this rat faced man – Mike rarely showed emotion like Erwin, his slightly narrow eyes were almost squinted shut from his glare and she believed she could see foam begin to form at the corner of his lips, and Isabel had a menacing glint in her eyes – ready to strike. But what frightened her where the looks on her husband’s and Farlan’s face. Erwin’s blonde locks were coving his blue eyes, nostrils were flared out with every breath, and the right corner of his lip was pulled back in a snarl like a dog. She had never seen that face before in her life and it scared her. Farlan on the other hand wasn’t the Farlan she knew – his droopy blue eyes were wide with a void look in them, his cocky smirk was replaced by a frown, then she noticed his hand was clenching the edge of the table and the only reason he hadn’t struck yet was because his mother was holding his wrist in place.

If she would have given this kids the time of day, if she would have attended the family meeting they had when adopting the three teens, she would have known how protective he and Levi were of their little sister. ‘ _If_ ’, what a nice word. If one lived in an ‘if’ world she wouldn’t be in the situation she is now.

She clinched her jaw, brought her hand to hold her abused check, and glared at everyone around her. This belongs to her and not to nameless freaks. She fixed her eyes on the young couple that reentered the dining room. She couldn’t tell what expression the boy was sporting but the girl looked apologetic.

“This is your fault!” she shouted the pregnant teen, “This is your fault!”

Having enough of his wife’s bullshit, Erwin walks over to her and roughly yanks her away.  She tries to fight his hold off but her efforts were in vain. “You either shut up or I’ll shut you up myself,” he whispered in a tone only she could hear. He felt her body go slack and easily removed her from the room.

 

 

At Esme’s words Eren’s shoulders slumped. She didn’t mean to destroy a family. She didn’t mean to come between anyone. She began to sob uncontrollably, yanking her petit hand from Levi’s and hugged herself protectively.

“I’m sorry,” she chanted over and over. “I d-didn’t me-an for this to ha-happen,” she sobbed weakly.

Levi quickly embraced his girlfriend in hopes of comforting her but her body tensed. She didn’t hug back but lent into his covered torso. He kissed the top of her head and whispered for her to calm down and ignore the witch but the damaged had been done. He didn’t know what else to do – how to help her.

He felt usless.

He it was his fault she was suffering.

“Le-” she whispered before her body went limp.

It was like his world had slowed. He moved his head back to look down at her and watched as all motor function left her body. Her head fell back and his eyes widened. Suddenly time sped up once again. Instinctively, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the family room to lay her on the black leather sofa.

Amelia began to bark order as she followed her nephew out the room. Isabel ran to her personal bathroom to fetch a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a handful of cotton balls and Farlan went to his parent’s room to bring back his father’s blood pressure monitor. Grabbing the girl’s wrist, while waiting for both teens to return, she noticed that Eren was burning up.

“Shit,” she hissed.

“What?” asked Nana kneeling next to her sister-in-law.

“She’s burning up,” she commented. “Go get me a wet rag. Do you have any type of fever reducer, anything?” she asked pushing her nephew out of the way to cover the girl with the throw blanket that was left on the couch she laid on.

“She’s pregnant,” blurted out Levi, “isn’t there some risk if she takes any type of medication that isn’t prescribed by her physician?” Of course Levi would be worried about his child’s life and thanks to Hanji he would know that with any pregnancy category C medication, there is a rick for the fetus. “Hanji!” he shouted and quickly pulled out his phone.

While Amelia assisted the girl, he quickly spoke with Hanji’s father and informed him of what was happening to Eren. He didn’t work on Sunday’s but he would do a house visit today. Dr. Zoe informed that Levi that a fever could be dangerous to both Eren and the baby at the moment and adding to the stress said teen is going through could possibly cause a miscarriage. Isabel returned with a wet rang and a handful of cotton ball and the rubbing alcohol as he got off the phone.

Nana sat on the couch with her Ducky’s head on her lap making sure that he rag stayed in place. She was worried, as was Gramps, Isabel, and Farlan. They were a family, they were always there for each other, and right now Levi, Eren, and their baby needed the love and support of their family.

“Connor said he’s on his way over and to do the best we can to keep the fever down. We need to get her in a lukewarm bath and to drink lots of fluid.”

“So no alcohol?” asked Isabel, finally speaking after several minutes.

“No,” said Nana and started trying to wake up Eren to get her to the bath.

 

In the distance Erwin’s and Esme’s shouted were heard.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikasa sat outside her parent’s bedroom door. She didn’t know what to do. Both Grisha and Carla blamed everything on Eren, but it wasn’t her fault. It was theirs – her mother’s, her father’s, and her’s. They didn’t give her the attention and praise she needed. They forced many different thing on her and ignored her. Her mother’s sobs have been echoing throughout their home since the night Eren was kicked out but no one spoke about it anymore.

She was slowly going insane.

She stood from her spot and walked straight into her room and her closet. What if the life her parents’ way of life didn’t suite them and that was the reason why Eren did what she did? What if her little sister needed to live a life where she wasn't caged in the dreams her parents wanted?

Quickly swapping her red and white pajamas to a tan over-sized, off the shoulder knitted sweater, black leggings, and black, knee high, no-heel boots, and left the house for the first time without any makeup on.

She walked down the snow covered sidewalk – going nowhere in particular. It was so beautiful. She had never really paid attention to her surroundings and she regrets it now. She had dedicated herself to her studies and soccer to make her parents proud of her like they are of Eren. She wasn’t as pretty, fun-loving, energetic, smart, or as friendly as her sister.

“-kasa!” a voice in the distance broke her out of her thoughts. She turned around and didn’t see anyone but she did notice that she had ended up at the park where she runs and sometimes practices with some teammates.

“Mikasa!” she hears again.

She turns back around and across the park she saw her tall lanky friend running towards her. Her mind went to thoughts of her sister once more. Her friends were met through Eren. She was mean to Sasha and Connie when they first met and she and Annie just didn’t get along at first.

“Hey, Bertolt,” she greeted him with her rare smile as he jogged her way.

“Why out here all alone?” he panted as he came to a halt before her. He was a little sweaty but she didn’t think much of it. He was a shy guy but always stayed in shape to stay on the school’s football team. 

“Just came for a walk, you?” she hugged herself – annoyed with the fact that she left without her winter coat.

“Came for a jog,” he shrugged, “Coach Ness wants me to sit out these next two practices since I hurt my shoulder at our last game. Doesn’t want to see me anywhere near the field or a football until the doctor gives the ‘go ahead’.” He offered her his timid smile. They both stood there in silence until Mikasa’s chattering teeth made themselves known. He signaled them to continue to walk together and she gladly accepted.

Walking by the bench where his coat and sports bag were at, he handed her his coat. It was too big for her 5’7 frame. He couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips when as he saw her rolling up the sleeves – they covered her hands.

Not much was said beside the usual, ‘how’s your break going’ or ‘how’ve you been’, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They both knew that the other was either introvert or just shy – they didn’t mind the silence.

“Has anyone from your family ever done what my sister did?” she found herself asking after they did their first lap around the park.

“What?” the boy was taken back by her sudden question. He stopped and turned to face her, “Like have a secret boyfriend or get pregnant by said secret boyfriend?” he nervously scratch the nape of his neck.

She shrugged, not really sure where she was even going with this.

“My grandfather didn’t marry the woman his parents had arranged for him to marry,” he answered honestly. “His parents didn’t like my grandmother because she wasn’t in their “social standards”,” he rolled his eyes. “50 years and five kids later, they are still happily married – old but happy.”

Mikasa slightly nodded. Maybe Bertolt was right and Eren would have a happy life. Both Levi and her could be happy after all. If things go sour, she’ll be there for her only sister. Yeah, she’ll be a supportive older sister and if Levi hurts Eren in any way, she’ll kick his ass. Yeah, she’ll do that – no questions asked.

“OW, Mikasa,” groaned Bertolt.

She turns around and saw him nursing his injured arm.

“Why’d you do that? Now Coach will probably no let me play?” he was rubbing the reddening skin of his right forearm.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean too,” she couldn’t help the small smile that creeped up on her face.

Bertolt smiled back and tucked both his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants. He felt a light touch on his abused arm. He looked down and saw that the shorter girl had slipped her arm around his and lent in to ‘keep warm’. His smile grew wider.

 

* * *

 

 

When she came too, everyone was standing around her in both worry and panic. The look on Levi’s face was one she hand never seen before. His hair was disheveled, his eyes red, and was nervously biting his thumb.

“What’s going on?” she asked in a hushed tone as she sat up. Levi was at her side in seconds.

“You shitty ass brat,” she could tell he was upset. At what, she wasn’t sure. “Don’t ever do that again, do you understand me?” he placed his hands on her checks and looked straight at her beautiful eyes. “Don’t try and fight off a cold by yourself! Do you know what could have happened?”

It pained her to see his eyes water. She brought her hand up and laid it on his, offering a slight node.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were feeling ill?” asked Elise Smith.

Eren turned to look at her and saw that she too was worried. “I don’t,” she spoke honestly.

“You have a fever,” pointed out Isabel – taking a seat next to the other teen.

“No, I don’t,” she wasn’t sure why but she was feeling aggravated once again. She wanted to shout at everyone that she was fine and to ‘back the fuck off’ but she knew that would be uncalled for. “Ever since I can remember my body temperature has been higher than the average person,” she looked at Nana, “You can ask ‘kasa.” The look on everyone’s face told her they didn’t believe her.

“How are you feeling?” skeptically asked Amelia, touching Eren’s cheeks and forehead once Levi moved out of the way.

“A little light-headed but I’ll be fine soon,” she shrugged and tried standing. Levi beat her too it.

“Conner’s on his way. I don’t care,” he cut off her protest. “I don’t want you on your feet until he says so.” And with that he carried her all the way to their room.

 

When Conner arrived he did a quick check up. Her pressure was a bit high, her blood sugar level was normal, her temperature was a little high but he confirmed that she was right about her temperature. He explained to Levi that dizziness was a normal symptom of pregnancy and not all women have similar symptoms. And since this is her first pregnancy some symptom maybe stronger and more frequent than the others.

She rolled her eyes at her family’s antics. Gramps went into the storage room and dug out an old black metal box fan, Levi kept asking is she needed a blanket or if it was too hot, Isabel brought her a cup of ice, and everyone else was doing whatever Nana told them to do.

 _Today is defiantly not my day._  

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you want to go to the courthouse tomorrow?” randomly asked Eren while everyone, but Esme and Erwin, were at the dinner table. She had been thinking about this all day. They live together now, they have a baby on the way, so why not? It’s not like her father is gonna show up at the house and demand for her to go home. He kicked her out.

“Why so early?” asked Charlotte after she finished chewing her food. “You just found out you are pregnant, give it a little time and once the baby is born we can have this lavish ceremony and reception. Show this small town that the Smith’s now how to party,” she clapped her hands in glee.

“I don’t want anything big,” commented Levi, “and if we do, only Eren’s sister and friends will attend, and I will only invite my friends, so it won’t be that many people. Something intimate.”

“And probably my Uncle Hannes,” she had forgotten that her uncle was going to visit them this year. “But other than that I have no other family.”

“So for now are the marriage license and a small reception her with only us and your friends?” asked Nana, French tip nails clicking away as she typed in her memo pad on her phone. “Will those nice boys from the restaurant be joining?”

“Horesface and Marco? Yeah,” nodded Eren, “and Annie, Bertolt, Armin, Krista, Connie, Sasha, and Reiner.”

“Hanji, Ymir, Petra, Olou, Eld, Gunther, Moblit, and I think that’s it,” shrugged Levi.

“Wow, you guys have no friends,” mocked Nile. He didn’t like Levi. Said boy wasn’t sure why, if it was just that he was an orphan or had his eyes on Gramp’s firm.

“Well, Marco and Jean are a couple, Connie and Sasha, Krista and Ymir, Reiner and Annie, and I think Moblit and Hanji are dating, aren’t they?” Eren looked at Levi who grunted in confirmation. “Plus, those are the only people I actually want near me.”

“So courthouse tomorrow and since we had already planned to celebrate Levi’s 18th on Christmas we’ll make it a two in one. Birthday and wedding reception?” asked Nana looking at both teen who nodded. “Got it, who will be at your side Levi?”

“Farlan, Erwin, and Hanji.”

“Eren?”

“Mikasa, Isabel, and Armin.”

“Ummmkay,” hummed Nana as everyone chatted away about tomorrow.

Everyone was still worried about Eren but seeing her be ‘normal’ and goofing off helped their worry stay at bay. They asked more about her and she told them almost everything. She told them about her strained relationship with her parents, how she and her sister are getting closer to each other, her friends, her history, and how besides living in Germany awhile after she was born. Eugene praised her for being fluent in English, German, and Turkish, and wished her the best in her art.

 

“You are going to regret this, Erwin, all of you!” they heard Esme shout as she followed after Erwin who had several bags in his hands. “I am filing for divorce and I will make you pay! I will leave you with nothing!” she threatened but got no reaction from her husband. “Really? You’re choosing that low life and his whore over your own wife? Are you fucking insane?”

“At least that ‘low life’ as you call him, has a wife who loves him and is willing to bare his children. What have you done for me Esme?” Erwin stopped in front of the door and turned to stare down at his wife. “You want to sue me? Go ahead or have you forgotten who my father and grandfather are?”

Esme just glared daggers at him.

“Now,” his voice was low and menacing, “Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House” he hissed at her. Without a second thought he turned back around and threw her stuff out.

“And the rest of my stuff?” she crossed her arms over her pest and popped her hip out.

“I bought it. You used my money,” Erwin left the door open and walked straight and looked down at his soon to be ex-wife, “and if your remember correctly, _dearest_ , you signed a premarital agreement, created by Darius Zackly, agreeing that what I earn is mine, what you earn is yours, and that anything and everything tied to any type of inheritance I shall receive will go to _my_ children _after_ my death. And from what I know, _love_ , we have no children. Now, get out!” he shouted in her face.

Esme was shocked at how coldly Erwin spoke to her. With a sour look on her face she left, finding her own way to her parents. No Erwin = no money. No Erwin = no phone. No Erwin = her old room in her parents’ house in a working class neighborhood.

 

* * *

 

 

Isabel ran down the hall to Eren and Levi’s, with and asymmetrical white gown in her hand – the biggest smile on her face. She was beyond ecstatic. Esme was gone, and for good. The house’s atmosphere seemed lighter and harmonic, like thanks to Eren they will have a life a peace and happiness.

Never run in sock if you have slippery floors because Isabel almost fell if Levi hadn’t exited his room when she tried stopping, braking her fall.

“Isabel?!” he growled, nursing the forming lump on his elbow that slammed against the door frame.

“Sorry, Big Brother, but look,” she held up the dress, “remember when I begged you about buying me this fabric a million years ago? Ok, well, some time back I got this idea for a dress and I made it but it wasn’t quite right. I wasn’t my size, I guess.” She was speaking fast and it was aggravating Levi. She saw the annoyance on his face and slowed down a bit. “So, when Eren moved in I pictured her in this very dress, maybe the heavens were letting me know she was going to move in or something because look, it shouts Eren.”

He liked the dress. Isabel’s design skills were amazing and she had the patience to sit at her sewing machine and actually enjoy it. Now, if she’d only apply the same dedication to her studies, everyone would be happy – especially Gramps.

“It’s beautiful,” he offered a light smile. “I think she’ll love it.” He walked away, leaving the door open for her to enter.

And she did. She skipped her way to Eren’s side as she read something on Levi’s computer.

“Hey,” she hid the dress behind her back

“Hey, Izzy, what’s up?” smiled Eren as she closed the laptop as give all her attention to her sister-in-law.

“This,” she showed Eren the dress. It was strapless, with a sweetheart cut, the waist was fitted, and it was covered in Swarovski Blue Zircon Crystals that slowly faded into a Chrysolite Crystal as they reached the bottom – white with a short front and a long back.

She was speechless. She slowly got off the bed and walked over to Isabel. “Oh my god,” she whispered. She was lost for words. Happy tears pooled in her eyes, pulling Isabel into a bone crushing hug. “It’s beautiful, Izzy. I love it.”

“I hope so,” laughed Isabel as she hugged back. “You can where it tomorrow. You know what they say ‘Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue.’ You have something new, and something blue. All we need is something borrowed and something old.” They broke away.

“That’s no problem, I can talk to Mikasa about that,” she smiled and rubbed her still very tiny baby bump.

 

* * *

 

 

She had been gone all day and not once did her phone ring. It was like ‘Eren’s gone, who’s Mikasa?’. Her mother barely acknowledged her now and her father hasn’t been home since the day Levi’s mother paid them a visit. It hurt, a lot.

Bertolt dropped her off and walked the door. He had been acting a little different since the park. After the park they went to his house so he could take a quick shower before going off the cinema, then walk around the mall, and then a quick bit at a small café by the school. He wasn’t as quiet as she thought. Yeah, he didn’t talk as much as Reiner but he was still talkative, had a great sense of dorky humor – he was just great.

“I had fun, thank you,” she smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Me, too, let’s do that again,” he smiled, a rosy pink dust coated his tan cheeks.

“I’ll wash it and return it to ya,” she hugged herself in his oversized coat.

“You don’t have too,” he argued. He wasn’t about to let her do that. He didn’t mine her wearing his coat – she looks cute actually. She reminded him of Krista whenever she has Ymir’s sweatshirt on in school.

“I want too. It’s the least I can do,” she covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. “I did stain it with ketchup, It’s only fair.”

“But,” he tried to protest.

“Bertie,” he was taken back. She never called him Bertie. It was always either Bertolt or Hoover – never Bert or Bertie. “Let me wash it and then I’ll return it.”

He just nodded. He wasn’t sure if she was trying to be scary or not, but damn she had a bitch face that reminded him of Levi. “Okay, bye,” for some reason he found himself bowing before walking off. He wanted to slap himself. Everything was going smooth between them. He finally got a chance to actually hang out with the only girl that spark his interest and he went and ruined it. He heard Mikasa offer a sad ‘bye’, but wasn’t sure if she was sad that he was leaving or she didn’t want to be home. “Fuck it,” he turned around and jogged up to her before she opened her door.

“What’s-” he lent down and captured her lip with him. She wanted to push him away but she didn’t at the same time.

“Okay,” he pulled away, giving her a nervous chuckle, “See you soon”.

Before she could protest he ran to his black Ford F150 Platinum. She touched her lips as Bertolt jumped into the cab of the truck and drove away.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, and I thought I had to worry about pretty eyes,” said a voice from behind.

She turned around, before her was a talk blonde man, with gold eyes that rivaled her mothers. Nothing on said man had changed other than the wrinkled that now decorate his lightly tan completion.

“Uncle Hannes?!” she jumped into him arms. She loved this man dearly. He was Carla Jaeger’s older and only brother. He never got married, never had kids, and loved living on the road – life of a landscape photographer, she guessed. “When did you get here?”

“Just a few hours ago. I told your mom to keep my arrival a secret do I could surprise my most beautiful and favorite nieces in the world,” he let her go.

“We’re your only nieces, Uncle,” she rolled her eyes. She hugged the man once more.

“So where’s pretty eyes,” he asked as they entered the house while the hugged each other.

“She messaged me earlier to meet her at the courthouse tomorrow. If only you knew what has happened, Uncle, you’d be in a ride for your life,” she sighed.

“What happened?” the way his words left his mouth made her think that he had already guess something like his would happen.

 

* * *

 

 

She sat at the bottom of the stairs as her mother and uncle argued. She heard her mother contradicting herself, cry, curse, and even went as far as to slap her own brother. But Hannes had a good argument and when he said that Carla stayed quiet.

“Nononononono, Hannes, you do not tell me how to raise my girls. You do not know the first thing about parenting. What did you do when dad introduced you to that girl, what’s her name?” Carla snapped her fingers as she yelled at her brother.

“Roberta,”

“There you go, Roberta ,” Carla laughed, mocking her brother, “You really screwed that up, you jackass.”

“At least, I’m not going to do to my niece or future children what you are doing to Eren and Mikasa. I will not turn my back on my children,” he growled. He hated how Carla’s mindset was. They weren’t raised like this at all. Their father believed in arranged marriages but come on, he didn’t even shun his own son out. 

“Oh, please,” scuffed Carla. She crossed her arms over her chest and paced about the living room. “Mikasa is way better off with me and Grisha then she ever would with that whore Kuchel,” she rolled her eyes.

“Really?” it was Hannes turn to roll his eyes. “Not once since I’ve been here have you even looked or talked to Mikasa. What? Now, Eren isn’t here you don’t have to pay attention to Mikasa, your other daughter? Or was she never your daughter to begin with?” He laughed at the glare his sister sent him. “I’m right, aren’t I? Oh, don’t look at me like that.” His voice was cold. “They have the same hair color, the same cute button nose, same complexion… I don’t know, Mikasa looks just like her mother – beautiful.”

“You still love her, don’t you? That’s why you didn’t go for Roberta?” she mocked. “I’m right aren’t I?” Carla laughed. “Yo-”

“Loved,” he clarified, “and the only reason you have Mikasa is because Grisha didn’t want Jonah to raise her like his own.”

 

Mikasa couldn’t take their bickering anymore. Her question was answered, they – Carla and Grisha – didn’t see her – Mikasa – they saw her mother. They saw the reminder of Grisha’s nights of heavy drinking. They saw the girl who reminded them of those drunken nights. She probably still lives in Germany or maybe France.

Mikasa had always known she wasn’t Carla’s daughter. Maybe if she searched for her mother she’d get the full story on why she let her go with Grisha. Yeah, she’d search for her mother, maybe Kuchel got married and had more kids now. Maybe Kuchel will treat her different that Carla.

 

**To: Bertolt**

**-Wanna help me search for my biological mom?** **(Mikasa)**

**From: Bertolt**

**-I thought Mrs. Jaeger was your mom (Bertolt)**

**-But sure, I don’t mind. When do we start? (Bertolt)**

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done? (Trying to go for some type of reation, but I'm not getting on, right?)  
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, or subscribe, but let me know what ya'll think, pwease. 
> 
> follow me on tumble if ya like MaggiexxLove


	8. I'll try and remember to feed our pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I, Eren Jaeger, promise to love you no matter how annoying your cleaning habit is, your crude way of expressing yourself, your shit jokes. I promise to be by your side at all times, both physically and spiritually. I vow to do my best to make our lives together the most enjoyable, no matter what. And if we get a pet, please feed them because I know I’ll forget,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry in advance for any misspelling, once I find more, I'll go back and edit them.

Hannes was sitting alone at a local bar. Carla had always given him an earful about Kuchel – who he had met through her brother Kenny. She was beautiful, both inside and out. Her raven colored locks were always down, her pale skin, silver colored eyes, button nose, full pink lips, and her thin frame. One of the sweetest persons he ever had the pleasure of meeting.

She couldn’t have been older than 18 when her met her. Kenny had invited him and some friends over to watch a soccer match – his sister’s fiancée was one of those invited.

Kuchel had prepared them a quick snack to enjoy while the game was on before retreating to her bedroom to complete her homework. It was only her and Kenny, so her bother did his best to limit the amount of alcohol that was allowed within their cramped one bed room apartment (he slept on the couch).

When Grisha was around, Hannes wouldn’t drink – personally knowing how bad of an alcoholic the long haired brunette was. But this particular night, his lack of sleep was getting the best of him. He wasn’t sure how long he had been out when he was awaken by his friend’s murderous growls. Groggily he makes his way over to his friend’s side thinking someone had broken in while they were distracted. But when he got to his friend he found a drunken Grisha with his pants down, being held by two of their friends, the other two were holding down a murderous Kenny, and bloody and bruised Kuchel was curled into a ball at the corner of her bedroom – her clothes ripped of her body.

Because of that night almost 20 years ago, Kenny Ackerman cut all ties with him. They arrested Grisha but thanks to his family name he was released with a slap on the wrist. When Kuchel discovered she was expecting, she confided in Hannes, and he helped her out the best way he could – not expecting to fall in love with the teen.

Mikasa Jaeger is the product of a rape, but her mother didn’t care. She loved the child not matter what. Kenny had once told her that a baby is an angel sent by God when one needs them most, and Mikasa was her precious Angel Baby.

But the new Mrs. Jaeger wasn’t having that.

She stalked the teen. Did everything possible for Kuchel to lose the child. The same child her own brother swore to protect and a baby Jonah, Kuchel boyfriend promised to raise as his own.

But money talks.

After Mikasa was born, Grisha’s father brought up false accusations declaring Kuchel an unfit mother. He, Kenny, Jonah, and Kuchel did their best so Mikasa could stay with them, but in the end Grisha won. Kenny and his family fell of the face of the Earth.

When he caught wind of Kuchel, he was already 16 years too late. His search brought him to Stohess to two graves – Kuchel and Jonah. Their child had been adopted by a loving family – a closed adoption.

* * *

 

Eren pulled her coat, trying to keep herself warm, as she and Levi made the walk to the front doors of the local courthouse – their family and friends trailing behind them. Swiftly entering the multi-story building, they quickly find the proper floor, grab the marriage application and begin to fill it out.

They sat on the seats available, waiting until their judge and Hannes arrived.

“Sorry, I’m late,” laughed Hannes as he walked up to them, waving.

“Uncle Hannes,” cheered Eren, standing from her seat to greet the tall blonde man.

“Hey, kiddo,” he hugged her tight. “My baby niece is getting married, God I’m old,” he laughed as he let her go. “Isn’t it custom for me to meet the man that swept my bright eyes away from us?” he pointed over his shoulder, pointed at her sister and friends. Mikasa was standing in front of her tall friend, holding hands, a smile on her face, and a blush on his. “Caught those two on the front porch of your house and your mother didn’t even bat an eye,” he scuffed, mumbling to himself.

Eren looked away, she didn’t want to speak her parents, not today. “Anyways, Uncle Hannes, this is Levi Ackerman-Smith,” she pulled her uncle over to Levi, with a bit smile on her face.

Hannes eyes widened. “Kuchel,” he said under his breath.

“I’m sorry?” Levi arched a brow, but Hannes didn’t answer.

He looked just like Kuchel. The same raven colored looks, thin brows, pink lips, thin frame, but his eyes, nose, and thin lips – Jonah.

“Ackerman, any relation to Kuchel Ackerman?” he asked hoping he was just seeing things.

“No, sir,” Levi gave him a confused look.

“No worries,” laughed Hannes, extending his hand out to shake Levi’s. “Ignore this old spirit,” he laughed.

“Okay…” Levi shot Eren a curious look only to receive a shrug.

* * *

 

They were all called into a vacant court room and told where they were going to stand and what not.

When the Judge walked in she called Levi and Eren up and had them stand facing each other, holding hands.

“Good morning, I am Judge Jessica James. Are you two ready?” the teens node. “Will you be exchanging your own vows or would you like me to recite the ones we have here?”

“Our own?” Eren looked at Levi who nodded. “We’ll recite our own.”

“Okay,” the judged put on her glasses, “Will you exchange rings?”

“No ma-”

“Yes,” Nana cut Eren off. She stood from her seat and handed each teen two thin silver wedding bands.  “I know you have your parents’ rings but accept these as a gift from Erwin and I, as a sign of our love and support, and as thanks to your parents for giving us such an amazing boy.” Levi let go of Eren’s hands to hug his adoptive mother. “I love you, Rivaille.” She released the boy and gave him a loving peck on his forehead.

“Love you too, mother,” he smiled at how her eyes watered when he called her by the name.

“Son,” Nana turned to look at Eren and told her that she loved her even though they just met. “I’m sorry,” sniffed Nana, “you may proceed,” she told the judge.

“No problem,” answered Judge James as she cleared her throat. “We are here today to celebrate the love that Rivaille and Eren have for each other, and to recognize and witness their decision to journey forward in their lives as marriage partners.

“May your love create a safe haven for you both on the journey that lies ahead of you. Lead with your hearts and take the time to do the simple things that will nurture your love.

“Deeply listen to each other – to your dreams, and to your frustrations. Be helpmates. Be playful in finding new ways to give your love anew to each other every day.

“Let your love be an inspiration to others to reach for what is good within us all. May your love be so abundant that you have plenty to share with the rest of us as well.

“It is your love that has brought us together here today. May it frown deeper and sweeter with each passing year.

“Eren, you may recite your vows.”

“I, Eren Jaeger, promise to love you no matter how annoying your cleaning habit is, your crude way of expressing yourself, your shit jokes. I promise to be by your side at all times, both physically and spiritually. I vow to do my best to make our lives together the most enjoyable, no matter what. And if we get a pet, please feed them because I know I’ll forget,” she earned a laugh from those around her.

“Rivaille?”

“Ah, you fucking brat,” sniffed Levi. “I, Rivaille Ackerman-Smith, promise to be by your side, whether right or wrong, to love you until the end of time. I promise to be the best husband I can possible be. I will make sure you are never without food, water, or shelter. I will be the best father to our children until the end. I love you, Eren, and I’ll try to remember to feed our pets.”

Eren let out a sobbing laugh. Levi wasn’t one to show emotion but hearing him sniffle throughout his vows made her heart flutter.

“And now, seal your promises with these rings, the symbol of your life shared together,” she motioned to the rings Nana gave them.

“Eren, please repeat after me,” asked the judge and Eren followed.

“Rivaille, this ring I give as a token and pledge, as a sign of my love and devotion. With this ring, I thee wed.” Eren placed the silver band Nana handed them on Levi’s left index finger. She brought his hand up and kissed it, earning several ‘aws’ from those gathered.

“Rivaille, please repeat after me,” and Levi followed as well.

“Eren, this ring I give as a token and pledge, as a sign of my love and devotion. With this ring I thee wed.” Levi smiled as he placed the band on Eren’s finger. His mother’s and the one his adoptive mother gave went together. Like if Nana had made sure they would match. But he didn’t care. On her finger are the blessings from both his biological and his adoptive parents. That’s all that mattered.

“Eren and Rivaille,” began the Judge, “by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now share your first kiss.”

Levi didn’t have to be told twice. He grabbed his wife, dipped her, and gave her the softest love filled kiss he could muster. Wolf calls and cheers erupted from those around them. He didn’t care, all he cared about was his wife and child. They are the most important people in his life. Even Hanji’s booming voice was drowned out by the metaphorical fireworks going off in his head.

Eren was buzzing with excitement. Her new life was beginning. Her life as a married woman, was beginning. It had scared her a bit but that quickly dissipated when she felt those soft lips on hers. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck, trying to hold onto him to let her know she wasn’t dreaming.

Letting her eyes flutter open, she was greeting by his beautiful eyes looking right into hers. His grumpy look was gone, his eyes were shining bright with joy – his guard was down for that moment.

”Mr. and Mrs. Rivaille Ackerman-Smith,” smiled the judges as everyone else clapped.

Eren’s face flushed in embarrassment when she stood straight. She covered her face, hiding the obvious blush, but no one said anything.

Nana came up to them and pulled Levi into a bear hug full of love as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. Mikasa hugged her like no tomorrow. At first she was a little reluctant but feeling the warmth radiating from her sister calmed her down. She hugged back, giving Mikasa slight squeeze.

“Congratulations,” mumbled her sister against her bare shoulder, “I’m really happy for you.” Mikasa pulled back and looked right into her Caribbean colored eyes. “Your free now, be happy without having Carla and Grisha dictating your life.” Her sister offered a small smile, moving out the way to let their uncle hug Eren.

“I’m happy for you, kiddo,” Hannes hugged his niece. “He seems like a good man. If he ever hurts you let me know. I know some guys that would take care of him if he does anything wrong – no charge.”

“Tsk,” both the Jaeger sisters click their tongues and roll their eyes at his words.

“Hannes, be nice,” playfully scolded Eren, swatting at his arm. “He hasn’t done anything wrong since I met him. We’ll be fine,” she reassured him.

“Just saying,” he put his hands up defensively, “I know,” he shrugs, “I just never thought that my baby girls would ever grow up, get married, have a family one day. Different order for Er, obviously, since she couldn’t wait till they got married to produce an evil spawn,” he rolled his eyes.

“Hey?!” shouted Eren.

“Hannes?!” scolded Mikasa at the same time her sister shouted and uncle laughed.

“Brat,” Levi’s voice interrupted their cute, much needed, family moment. “We have to go. Grandfather is insisting that we go get a bit to eat.” He looked over at Mikasa and Hannes, “We’re going over to that Waffle place on S. Utopia…”

“If we get there by 10 we get them at half off,” beamed Isabel cutting her brother off.    

Hannes couldn’t help the amused look that appeared on his face as Isabel bounced up and down in glee. This was the first time meeting the girl and she was the total opposite of her brother. They were all cool and collect while she was bouncing off the walls. “Just like Eren,” spoke under his breath. “What do you say ‘kasa?”

“I am hungry, we did leave before mom and dad woke up… Yeah,” she agreed.

“Yay!!!!!” squealed Isabel joyfully skipping over to her parents and took her mother’s hand in hers – who gladly accepted it.

“Can Bertolt come too?” Mikasa looked away to hid the blush on her cheeks.

“Lanky brat,” called out Levi. They saw Bertolt stiffen at Levi’s cold tone. “Come here,” ordered Levi.

Bertolt audibly gulped, he bid Annie and Reiner a ‘Good Day’ and walked over to the trio, “Congratulations,” he spoke softly and looked at Levi who granted permission to hug Eren. They did an awkward one arm hug. “Yes?”

“We’re going over to eat waffles and princess wants you to be her date,” answered Levi, looking away and crossed his arms over his chest.

“LETS GO!” shouted Charlotte as they left the courtroom.

“Ummmm, s-sure,” he nervously chuckled.

Levi took his bride’s hand and began to walk out the room. Who ever said he was a cold-hearted bitch didn’t know him personally.

Eren smiled at her husband. This was the second time he openly helped her friends with their starting relationships. Good hubby.

* * *

 

Something seemed off about today. She wasn’t sure if it was the fact that it was Levi’s birthday or that the downstairs area was getting decorated for a small gathering to celebrate her marriage to Levi. She wasn’t sure, but something was off.

Something was wrong.

Her sister had sent her a text last night saying that she was going to be late tonight but that she would still be there for her. Her uncle had a couple slip ups that he would call either Levi or Mikasa, Kuchel and quickly apologize to Levi. She saw the worried glances Gramps and Nana would give each other whenever the name Kuchel was said – like if they knew that name from somewhere.

It was probably the fact that Mikasa was more open to her and actually spoke about her mother on Monday – a woman she didn’t even know.

“Ducky?” a knock at the door broke her out her thought. She hadn’t noticed that she had been sitting in front of the mirror in Levi’s room brushing the same strand of hair over and over.

“Yeah,” she grabbed another strand. Best way to detangle hair is start from the bottom and work your way up.

Nana opens the door, it was still early for them to be dresses in their clothes for tonight, so seeing the older woman in her purple satin robe wasn’t strange. “Nervous?” her mother-in-law walked over to her, taking the brush out of her hand, and began to brush the pregnant teen’s hair. Eren lent into to Nana’s touch.

“Not really sure,” Eren answered honestly. “I have a feeling that this Kuchel my Uncle keeps talking about has something to do with Levi and Mikasa. It’s like he sees something from that woman in them but I’m not sure what. Ow,” she whined when a strand of hair got caught in bristles of the brush.

“Sorry,” apologized Nana. “Has Levi ever told you about his mother?” Eren answers with a soft ‘no’. “Figured,” sighed Nana, “even if he did, I don’t think it would be much. He will most likely kill me for telling you this, but you need to know. His parents were murdered when he was still a baby. The police received an anonymous tip saying that a home had been burglarized, the parents dead and their toddler was missing. They didn’t know where he was and for several weeks’ straight friends of his parents searched for him. He was dropped off at a police station hours away, a note giving his and his parents’ names and the words ‘they made me’ were typed, and his parents wedding bands were pinned on his onesie. He’ll tell you the rest when he’s ready too.”

“What were his parents’ names?” softly asked Eren. She doesn’t think Levi knows about his parents, only that they are dead. She never asked about them because she knows how he is. He’ll close himself off and it would take days or even weeks to go back to being the Levi she loves. “I don’t think he knows.”

“He doesn’t,’ Nana answered honestly. “when we adopted him, we asked if he wanted any information on his parents and he told me to ‘fuck off’, so no, I don’t think so.” Nana loved the way Eren’s hair felt on her hands – so soft and healthy that she now understood why her son was always running his hands through her hair. “You have such beautiful hair.”

“What was her name?” Nana and Eren turned around to face the door. A shirtless Levi stood their arms crossed over his chest and the permanent bitch face was back.

She was scared her husband (her husband – her heart flutters) had heard her and his mother talking about him behind his back.

“Her name was Kuckel Ackerman-De La Fontaine and your father was Jonah De La Fontaine. When you were adopted for the first time that man changed your name from Rivaille De La Fontaine to Ackerman,” shrugged Nana, and handed Eren her brush. “You two need to start getting ready, so if we have a last minute things to do we’re already set for tonight.” She kissed the top of Eren’s head and made her way to the door. As she got to the door she put both her hands on her son’s cheeks and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

Eren regretted asking about Levi’s mother, thinking that she had overstepped her bounders as his partner for the rest of their life. She sniffed, fighting back tears what swelled in her eyes, and rubbed her bloated lower abdomen. “I think we made grandma and daddy mad, baby,” she sniffed again.

Levi stood quietly looking at his pretty eyed wife as he rubbed her belly. He couldn’t help but wonder if his mother looked as beautiful as Eren does when she was seven weeks. Was his father as clueless as he is? Did he feel helpless when something happened to his mother and didn’t know how to help her? He wonders what kind of baby he was.

“No you didn’t,” he answered with a sigh. He walked over to his lovely wife and kissed the top of her head as she looked at him through the mirror. “One of us would have asked her about my history one day.”

“You’re not mad?” she wiped away a stray tear.

“No,” he sighed once again, “Anyway, what time are your friends getting here?” he took a seat on his bed and faced her.

“Not sure, I guess when they finish with their families, Mikasa’s gonna be late, my parents decided to have Christmas at their house this year.”

Even if she denied it, Levi could tell it hurts her to know that her parents aren’t there to support her. Her relationship with her sister was still rocky. Yeah, they opened up more but Eren would only tell her just the ‘needs to know’. Her Uncle, her drunken uncle who spent all Monday calling…

Levi’s narrow blue-gray eyes widened. Kuchel? Eren’s uncle asked if he had any relation to a Kuchel Ackerman.

“Babe?” Eren snapped her fingers in front of his face. He hadn’t notice that he had zoned out thinking about everything that’s been going on the past few days. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he lied, “just got a slight headache. I’ma go to ask Nana if she has something, I’ll be back.”

“okay,” shrugged Eren, her weepy mood already forgotten, but the tummy grumbles were a little distracting.

* * *

 

Levi found himself pacing around his adoptive father’s study in his black on black suite with his white cravat, his hair slicked back, and his glasses. Apparently, Gramps and Nana already knew that his Grandparents were going to visit and he wanted to celebrate his grandson’s birthday, so they – as in: Nana, Gramps, Farlan, Isabel, and Erwin – already knew there was going to be a party.

 Go figure.

But he didn’t care about that. Right now all he cared about was finding his adoption records to verify that his mother’s name was Kuchel Ackerman. And if it was, he was going to grill this ‘Uncle Hannes’ for any information about her. 17 out of his 18 years of life were taken away from him and not once did he know who his biological parents were – just that they were died. No, murdered. They were murdered in cold blood and he was taken away from them, he couldn’t fight back.

A wave of anger washed over him and he kicked a chair that was in front of his father’s desk. It hurt like a bitch, but he didn’t care. He was pissed off.

Someone should have at least have pressured him to learn about his parents. What if he had family out there right now looking for him? What if he had grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, possibly even siblings looking for him or taking a bouquet of flowers to an empty grave in his memory.

 

Downstairs Eren was worrying about Levi. After he had gotten dresses he literally ran out of their room and looked himself in Gramps’ study, and to top it off neither her sister nor her uncle have arrived yet. Maybe she shouldn’t have changed they dress? Maybe she could have kept the dress that Isabel gave her as a gift instead of letting Charlotte by her a teal, strapless full skirted dress that gave her growing baby bump and hips enough space to be comfortable.

“Hey,” a voice to her left said. She turned and saw Petra. She looked nice – her ginger hair was in soft waves, she had light makeup on, going for the natural look, her sweetheart cut pink short dress complemented her small slender frame.

“Hey,” she smiled at the girl, “wanna sit?”

Petra smile and sat in the seat next to her, “I wasn’t able to stick around to congratulate you on Monday for your marriage, so congratulations. It’s good to know that Levi has a strong woman backing him up in life.”

Eren smiled at Petra’s words. “Ha,”

Petra looked up in shock.

“Back him up?” her friend’s wife gave her a mischievous grin, “Girl, please, Levi backs me up.”

Petra couldn’t help the giggle that bubble up her throat and laughed with Eren at her words. _She is nice,_ she thought to herself as she watched Eren wipe away non-existent tears from her cheeks. 

“So how are these Smith parties? Leona and Amelia say they’re the bomb dot com but I’m not sure, it seems a little dead right now,” spoke Eren as she scanned the room for her husband. No sign of him yet.

“I dunno,” shrugged Petra, “It’s the first time we get invited over for a party, so I’m a newbie at these things like you.”

“Good to know that I’m not the only virgin at these things.” Eren couldn’t help but laugh at the confused look Petra gave her. “You don’t get it do ya?” Getting a ‘no’ head shake she continues. “I’m not the only one who’s new at these things.”

“Ooooohhhhhhhh, haha, sorry, I was thinking of something else,” embarrassingly, Petra rubs her hands together and looks down at her lap.

“Ye nasty,” teased Eren. “But it’s cool, don’t worry, I’m not offended that you thought like that.” She pointed at her belly, “Exhibit A.”

“I honestly didn’t mean it, I’m sorry.”

“I said don’t worry about it, okay.” Petra nodded. “Anyways, have you seen anyone we might know?”

Both teens scanned the ballroom and saw nothing but business men. Both let out a sigh in annoyance and laughed it off.

* * *

 

“All this time,” sniffed Mikasa as she stood before the grave of her mother and her mother’s husband. “All this time, we’ve been in the same city and I’m just learning this today? That’s fucked up shit,” she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her winter jacket. “She was only across town, she was with me all this time.”

“Don’t beat yourself up,” said Bertolt, putting his arm around her shoulders bringing her in for a one armed hug. “I’m sure she doesn’t blame you for not looking for her. I’m sure she knows that your family raised you and your sister with lies about her and doesn’t blame either of you. I mean, if they did that to me, I wouldn’t blame my child. It’s not their fault. They are the victims in this not the adults.” He took a deep breath, “based on what your Uncle told you, she, as well as you, are victims in this. Your father did the unthinkable by forcing himself on a child and then ripping you away from her because Ms. Carla was being a brat.”

Mikasa wrapped both her arms around Bertolt’s waist. His words were true. She was tricked by wolves in sheep’s clothing. She was raised to believe that her mother was a spineless monster because of what her father did to an innocent woman.

“Your right,” she cleared her throat, “I guess lets head on over to the Smith’s, my sister will kill me if I don’t show up tonight.”

“She’ll kill us both,” laughed Bertolt. He let go of Mikasa, knelt down, and placed a bouquet of ‘forget me not’ on Kuchel’s grave.

* * *

 

Dancing their first dance as husband and wife had a smile on both of their faces but each on had other things in mind. Eren was worried about Levi and Levi was worried on finding those papers.

“You okay?” she softly asks, snugging up to Levi’s hard chest. She loved this feeling the rise and fall of his chest, his heart beat. Just knowing he’s real makes her happy.

“Nothing,” he lied.

“Levi,” she spoke in a stern voice, hoping that he would budge. “Does this have to do with your parents?” he didn’t answer. “Okay, look,” she looked up at him. “I know that my uncle had been calling you Kuchel all day Monday. Your mother’s name. We’ll ask him when he gets here. If he doesn’t tell us we search for her, we’ll visit your parents every weekend and give them update on our baby, our lives together, and if you have other family out there we’ll search for them. You know why?”

Levi looked right into those beautiful eyes and couldn’t voice himself.

“Because you are Levi Fucking Ackerman-Smith. You come from a line of kick-ass, tough as nails lawyers that are by your side and I don’t take no for an answer. We’ll find them baby, swear.”

Levi captured her lips in a soft kiss, erring ‘aws’ from those at his party. How he scored someone like Eren way beyond him. But none the less here they are.

“I saw your sister but I don’t see your uncle.”

“I know,” sighed Eren. “My sister said that when she woke up this morning his car was gone and he won’t answer his phone. He’s not even answering my calls or texts.”

“Shouldn’t you be worried?”

“Nah,” she shrugged, “he always does this when he and mom get in a fight. She kicks him out and he’s back the next holiday.”

He hummed. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and hummed along with their wedding song.

“ _I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky, I’ll be there,_ ” softly sang Eren closing her eyes as her husband rested his forehead on hers. “ _I swear, like the shadow that’s by your side, I’ll be there. For better or worse, ‘til death do us part, I’ll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear,_ ” she sniffed. “I love you,” she whispered against his lips.

“I love you,” he mumbled back, locking their lips once again. As the song came to an end, he knelt down and gave her belly a kiss. “I love you, too,” he whispered to their baby.

 

Mikasa couldn’t help the smile that split her face in two. They looked happy. She’s been over at the Smith’s house every possible hour with her sister, since Monday, and was happy that they were a loving energetic family. The grandparents, Charlotte and Eugene we loving grandparents that didn’t treat her sister any different then they treat Isabel. The aunts, Leona and Amelia sweet – even if one had a bitch face and the other one was bat-shit crazy – but they were sweet. The parents, Erwin and Elise were amazing. They kept their home full of pleasant energy.  They didn’t treat any of their kids less than the other, it being their own flesh and blood, adopted, or in her sister’s case, married to their adoptive son. They seemed to be the prefect family for her sister.

“Are you okay?” asked Armin as he sat next to her. “You seem a little, I dunno, off,” he shrugged. “I went over yesterday to look for you and your mom said she hadn’t seen you at all. I was worried.”

“Yeah, I was over here helping them with party planning. Sorry.” She removed her eyes from sister and her husband as they traded dance partners.

“It’s cool,” he shrugged, “You wanna dance when this is over?” he asked her politely, a slight blush on his rosy cheeks.

“Oh, ma gurd,” she playfully fanned herself, “Is the Armin Arlert asking me, a girl to dance with him? Pinch me I’m dreaming,” she teased. They both laughed a little as he lightly nudged her shoulder.

“Shut up,” he giggled. “Do you?”

“I would love, too. Just let me tell Bertie so he won’t worry umkay?”

“Bertie?” asked the blonde little mushroom. Since when did she call Bertolt, Bertie? That wasn’t like her. The only once she called something other than their name was Eren.

Mikasa flushed and quickly walked over to her date for the night, who was speaking with Marco, Jean, Reiner, and Connie.

He watched in amusement when Mikasa lightly tapped on their friend’s shoulder. He saw Bertolt turn around and smile at her. Words were exchanged, he nodded yes, and then unexpected happened. Mikasa got on her toes and Bertolt lent down to share a quick kiss. His eyes widened. Mikasa Jaeger kissed Bertolt Hoover in front of their friends at their friend’s wedding.

“What the fuck?” he heard Jean ask in shock.

He looked around and saw those in his circle of friends all staring at the two quietist people in their group. Marco had dropped his plastic cup half full of soda on the floor in shock. Jean blinked a couple times, rubbed his eyes, shock his head, but whatever he told him this was real. Connie and Reiner both had their mouths wide open in shock.

“EEEEhhhhppppppp…….” Squealed both Sasha and Krista.

Mikasa hid her face in her hands and Bertolt looked away, both hiding the red faces from on lookers.

“Humph, these Jaeger girls always know how to surprise us, don’t they,” commented Ymir, pulling Krista closer to her body. “Who would have thought.”

“I know,” squealed Krista, “It’s so cute,” she clapped her hands together.

Armin smiled to himself.

 

Eren was dancing with Erwin while Levi danced with Isabel. They heard the commotion from her friends and looked over. She smiled. Everyone seemed happy.

“I take it you sister is dating our quarterback?” chuckled the tall blonde giant as he twirled her.

“Captain of the girls’ varsity team and quarterback of varsity football, yeah” she smiled at him. “I’m sorry for ruining your marriage. I didn’t mean for that to happen at all. I’m sorry,” she apologized to him. She still felt bad about that.

“Don’t be. Our marriage was already on the rocks when you moved it. She slept in the guest room down the hall from mine. She’s a bitch,” he sighed, “I guess you could say that Sunday was the final straw for me. Izzy told me once that she thought Esme married me for money, but I was young and stupid, just out of college, and thought I was in love. But apparently not since it didn’t hurt me to kick her out, I was actually pleased.”

Eren smiled. It wasn’t her fault, she just helped Erwin give a reason to get rid of some dead weight. “You cunning little bastard,” she laughed.

He laughed with her, “Levi chose a good bride.” He gave her a hug and passed her off to the other blonde giant.

* * *

 

The rest of the night was pure bliss with everyone there. It was just a small gathering with all their friends, some of Nana’s employees and partners at the law firm, Mike’s girlfriend dropped by, but Hannes never showed.

Eren sat on her sister’s lap, laughing her ass off, watching Farlan and Jean try to out dance each other to a K-pop song Isabel put on. By the look of the dance moves Farlan was doing, he knew the song and the moves to it. Jean on the other hand, had a little trouble keeping up to the beat of the song. Marco was hiding his face in his hands out of embarrassment. Who wouldn’t? His boyfriend looked like a baby giraffe learning to walk. Like, no.

The Levi was over with Gramps talking to some of his new co-workers, getting to know the feel of boring office talk. Every so often he would glance over to his wife and smile at the joyous look on her face as she joked with all their friends.

“I don’t see Kirstein anywhere. Did he say he wasn’t going to make it?” asked one of the newer members to the law firm.

“No,” coldly stated Levi, “I doubt he’ll even last long.”

“What do you mean? His son is here. He’s over with your wife.”

“We know,” sighed Gramps, “He’s just no Smith and Pixis material.”

“Ah.”

* * *

 

“Why so alone, Mr. Smith?”

Erwin had been sitting alone at one of the many round table set out for the guests. His cousins were off god knows where, his mother, aunts, and grandmother were chatting away with guests, and his siblings were having fun with their friends. What better opportunity is needed to drink away his problems with his very own bottle of vodka?

Erwin turned around and saw one of his pupils offering a small innocent smile at him. “Oh, Mr. Arlert.” He looked at the alcoholic beverage before him, “Don’t tell anyone I drink okay?”

“Your secret if safe with me, Sir,” Armin said respectfully. He took a seat next to his school’s principle, he grabbed one of the plastic cups set before him, and pour himself a hefty amount of drink. He brought it up to his rosy pink lips and took a sip. “God, last time I drank was…. Never mind, you don’t need to know that, haha,” Armin looked away, awkwardly chuckling to himself.

“Mr. Arlert, aren’t you a little young to be drinking? Let alone to be drinking with one of your teacher?” Erwin raised a think brow, bringing his own drink to his lips.

“You Levi’s brother, meaning your Eren’s brother-in-law, meaning you will be seeing the rest of us more often that soon you’ll even forget we’re your students. And you can call me Armin, Mr. Smith,” purred Armin. He had always had a thing for older men. Daddy complex you could say.

“And you can c-call me Erwin,” he told the boy.

Armin heard the hiccup and the slow speech of the older male. The bottle of vodka was fairly new, which meant that he had most likely been working himself to harder stuff.

“So, where is Mrs. Smith?” asked Armin, as he took another sip of his drink.

Erwin hiccupped again, “Hell, if I care. I’m filing for divorce once the holidays are over. I don’t need a leech in my life, sucking me dry. No pon intended,” he hiccupped again.

Armin hummed contently to himself. He brought his drink to his lips to hide his smile. “Well, Erwin, shall we join the rest of the guest on the dance floor or what do you have in mind?”

Erwin wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol making him hear and see thing, or if his student was actually hitting on him. Either way, the level of alcohol in his system clouding his voice of reason and agreed to dance with the teen. “Yeah, lets go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, what ya think?????   
> I hope every one a fabulous new school year.  
> Also, I have a poll on fanfic.net on what should Eren and Levi's baby be. Boy or girl.   
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~maggiexxlove


	9. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took about a month or so to update. I was actually going to start this chapter differently but when I was half way through it, I deleted everything and started it over again.

Eren placed her hand on top her growing bump, lovingly. This party was more than what she had hoped for. The Smith’s did know how to throw a party, and if they could get their hands on things like strobe lights and fog machines in just a few days – damn, her wedding would be the wedding of the century.

“Everything okay?” asked Nana, who took the vacant seat next to her daughter-in-law.

“Yes,” hummed Eren and hugged the older woman, “Thank you, for everything.” She placed a small kiss on the woman’s cheek.

Nana hugged back and kissed the top of her head, “There’s no reason for you to thank me, Ducky. I did what I had to do as a mother. Plus, that’s my first grand baby you’re carrying.”

“Either way, thank you.” It had been moments like this that she would think of her mother. If her mother had supported her like Nana had, would she be here too? Probably not, she was all about image.

“Come on, Love,” smiled her mother-in-law, “everyone’s getting, what your kids say ‘turn up’?” they both laughed. Hand-in-hand, they walked to the dancefloor and danced with the guest who remained. Whoever created the playlist did a good job – 70s, 80s, 90s, and 00s of all genres played through the night. Who would have thought Erwin was a Michael Jackson fan? He and Mike dance the whole routine to ‘Thriller’ with ease. Jean and Farlan threw their hands up in defeat. 

Levi held her close as they danced. His wife – he couldn’t believe that he had gotten married and to a beautiful person. The thought of his biological parents gone, replaced by the here and now. The electro pop beat flowed through his veins. Every sway of Eren’s hip matched the beat of his heart and flash of the strobe lights. Tonight was one of the best days of his 18 years of life.  

* * *

 

As the night came to an end, guests slowly began to leave one by one. Eren was tired, her feet were swollen but she couldn’t tell if it was because of her pregnancy or because she danced the night away, but she wouldn’t change this night for anything in the world. She had danced the night way and nothing ruined her night. Her friends and Levi’s friends mingled like if they had known each other their whole lives. Farlan and Jean were even found joking around after their little dance battle, and she and Petra had put their differences to aside.

She lay on her bed in her pajamas waiting for her husband to get out the shower so they could call it a night, but something in the back of her mind was bugging her. She wasn’t sure what it was, but a muffled little voice was calling her name. She wreaked her brain, trying to figure out what it was, but to no avail.

The bathroom door open and Levi stepped out – shirtless, with blue and green checkered pajama bottoms, towel drying his raven colored locks. She smiled at him and began doing ‘gimmie’ motions with her hands, asking him to come closer. He walked to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He was too tired for anything else, he climbed over her, careful not to injure her, and let himself fall on the bed. She moved over to rest her head on his chest and laced their fingers together.

“I had a blast tonight,” she whispered. “Thank you”.

“Thank you,” he whispered back, kissing the top of her head. “I didn’t think so many people would come,” he reached over and turned off the lamp on his bed side table. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” whispered back Eren, closing her eyes. She found it funny how in movies and show people consummated their marriage on their wedding day and here they were going to sleep after hours of being on their feet. She snuggled up to him and smiled – she was content with how things were going for her, she just wished her parents could be a part of it.

* * *

 

Grisha had arrived home, only to find everything dark. He wasn’t sure how many days it had been since he kicked his own daughter out and he regretted it. Mikasa’s words echoed in his mind. They caused Eren to do what she did. Both he and Carla were dictating her life – turning both their daughters against each other. Mikasa would spend hours studying, trying to get a little recognition from them. And when she did, they would use it to make Eren work harder. Eren on the other hand, has become distant over the past few years. She had excellent grades – enough for universities to fight over her – but he could see how much she hated it. She was always sneaking around with a sketch pad and graphites. His wife would have the last word on what the teen would wear. Were they really that controlling?

He walked to his bedroom and found his wife asleep. Her long locks in a loose French braid, her face still had that youthfulness he fell in love with when they met. She was beautiful. He was about to get ready when a car door slammed outside his home. He took off his tie and walked to the window, thinking someone was about to steal his car. He moved the blind over a bit and saw a dark pickup – on the sidewalk were three bodies. He couldn’t tell who they were but based on what he could see, there were two men and one woman. He quickly runs out his room and heads downstairs – his phone in his hand. He throws open the entrance door, ready to confront the intruders but once he sees its Mikasa and Armin, his heart slows down a bit.

“Thanks for the ride, Bertolt,” waves Armin as he walked towards his house. “Goodnight and be safe, text me when you all get home, k?”

“Night, Armin, sure will,” waved back Bertolt. He turned around to face Mikasa, “Well, Ms. Jaeger, thank you for being my date tonight, I had fun” he smiled. She was hugged herself as a gust of icy winter air passed by. He smiled at her and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She looked beautiful. Her short raven locks were in a half up do, she had a wine red smoky eye going on, her lips were deep red to match her eyes, and her long black cocktail dress hugged her curves elegantly. Once more, she had on his winter coat.

“Thank you for agreeing to go with me,” she whispered back, offering a small smile. She stepped closer to him and got on her toes as he met her half was for a kiss.

“Mikasa?!” called out her father. The teens broke away from each other in shock. “ _What are you doing?_ ” he shouted in his native language. This couldn’t be happening! Both his daughter had gone against what he had taught them.

“ _Like you or mom care!_ ” she shouted back. “After you kicked Eren out, it’s like I don’t exist anymore! What now you wanna be a parent and tell me what to do?! Don’t make me laugh, Grisha.” She turned back to her boyfriend and kissed him goodnight. “Call me when you get home, okay?”

“Okay,” he agreed, “and you call me if something happens. I’ll head on over as soon as possible, k?”

Mikasa grunts in agreement. She sees him get into his truck and pull away.

Grisha was stunned at his daughter’s outburst. This wasn’t the Mikasa they raised. She was respectful and cautious – dedicated to her studies. She wasn’t sneaking off in the middle of the night and hooking up with guys. So why now?

“Don’t you raise you voice at me,” he scolded, snapping out of his bubble. “Where the hell were you? Does your mother know you were out?” It angered him that she was being a brat at a moment like this.

“I was at Eren’s house,” she snapped back, stomping her way up the porch steps – her father close behind.

“What were you doing over there, huh? And who was that boy, Mikasa?” millions of questions swam through his head.

“We were celebrating her wedding to Levi and that’s my boyfriend, Bertolt Hoover. Don’t worry, daddy, his family is well known the automobile industry.”

He froze. Boyfriend and wedding were the only two words registering in his mind. When did his life get so out of control that he didn’t know what was happening in his own children’s lives. Did Carla know? Mikasa slamming her bedroom door brought him back to reality. He had no control over anything anymore. Both Eren and Mikasa were grown women now, they had their own lives to live, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Even if he did, the law would be by their side.

* * *

 

Minutes tuned into hours and hours into days. His wife would set four sets of cutlery and then laugh it off when she removed it. Mikasa completely shut them out – _completely_. She would spend hours locked in her room and spend dinner on her phone with a small smile on her face. He was getting tired of it. Where were the warm smiles and cheerful atmosphere?

He entered the kitchen of his home and found his wife sorting thing for dinner – her normal routine. The refrigerator doors were wide open and in her hand was an iceberg letter and her other hand resting on her hip. She seemed normal, like nothing had ever happened. Just then, Mikasa walked into the kitchen, texting away on her phone – giggling with a dusty rose color on her fair cheeks.   

“Who are you talking too?” he asked protectively as she grabbed an apple off the fruit basket on the kitchen island.

“Bertolt,” she hummed, biting into her apple. “Want me to tell him something?” she asked sarcastically.

“Who’s Bertolt?” asked Carla.

Mikasa gave her a weird look. Days had gone by and not once did this woman say anything to her after they had kicked her sister out. “Why?” her brows frowned and it hit both Carla and Grisha how much she looked like her mother.

“Can’t I know who’s making my lovely daughter act like a school girl with a crush?” giggled Carla and closed the refrigerator doors. She turned to look at her eldest daughter and offered a small smile.

“Oh, so now I’m your daughter, when the other day I was a whore’s daughter?” she slammed her hand on the marble top a little too hard. Pain shot through her arm but she wasn’t going to let them see her in pain.

“Enough!” scolded Grisha, cutting off his wife before words left her. “Both of you. We are a family and we are the only thing we have in this country. Mikasa your mother is not a whore. Carla she is our daughter or did your forget that?” Neither woman answered. He saw rage swimming in his daughter’s dark brown, almost black eyes. “I made a reservation at this themed restaurant one of my patients told me about. It’s for tonight at eight.”

“Hmmm…” Mikasa tapped the index finger of her uninjured hand against her chin, as if she were contemplating her father’s invite. “Nah, I don’t think so,” she shrugged and turned to walk away. What did her father thinking; all of a sudden want to be a family?

“I wasn’t asking, Mikasa, I was telling. Now, go get ready, were leaving at 7:30. Go,” he ordered.

They watched as Mikasa walked away, grumbling to herself and lightly shaking her right hand. Why was she opposed to wanting to be a family? Carla offered a soft smile to her husband and made her way to their room.

“I want to talk to you when we get home,” he called out to his wife. “I will not allow you to talk down on my daughter. She is not at fault for the crime I did – neither was her mother, so please, Carla, I’m begging you once more. Do not let your anger out on my daughter.”

Carla looked down at her feet. He was right. It wasn’t Mikasa’s fault that Grisha was infatuated with Kuchel before they married. Just like it wasn’t Eren’s fault for doing what she did. It was theirs. They failed those two innocent children as parents. But her pride was not letting her voice it. She couldn’t – not now.

“I know,” she proceeded to walk away to get ready.

* * *

 

Eren was nervous. She and Jean had spent hours practicing with the band and felt ready. But now, moments away, they’ll be standing in the same stage Jean declared his love for Marco. That was the same stage that made her feel appreciated for the first time in her musical career – not that she had one yet or wanted one. She was going to be standing on stage with the same people that let her have a say on the set list for the next few weeks.

“Want some?” asked Ian as he presented his flask of Russian Vodka. He was out of his waiter’s uniform and into something more presentable – black button up, red tie, and black slacks. He wasn’t as arrogant as he seemed when they first met, he was actually layback and the jokester of the group. He was a good leader.

“Can’t,” she politely declined his offer, “I’m pregnant and under the legal drinking age.” She looked away, hoping to see a familiar face out in the sea of faces, but saw no one. She felt childish. She had made her family promise that they’d be present for her performance. Everyone but Mike and Nile were going to be there.

“They say that the first 10 weeks are the most crucial,” he took a swig. “If you crave any, let me know. I still have half a bottle at home.”

She gave him a deadpan look, “No. Either way, I’m about nine weeks or so, I can’t stomach anything other than peas and hot sauce, and I’m an emotional roller-coaster,” she sighed. “I think I’m just nervous about tonight, though.” She turned around to face him once more and found his moving his arms as if he were on a death trap.

“~Hawaiian roller-coaster ride~,” he scratched the back of his head and offered a sheepish grin. “My kid made me watch ‘Lilo and Stitch’ with her last night.” She smiled back, at least there was someone with a small child to give her pointers when she needed them.

“Okay,” she turned away from him. It was almost time to go on stage and her nerves were coming back. She was ready and no one was going to tell her otherwise. The young woman that was on stage finished her version of ‘Big girls don’t cry’ by Fergie and the crowed loved it.

“Ready?” asked Jean as he fixed his red tie. They both nodded at the same time and hung back a little as the rest of the band took their positions on stage.

“Can we have a round of applause for our lovely Josephine?” clapped Ian, looking off in the direction the singer walked – the audience clapped. “As you know, the owner of this place is very picky with who he allows to become part of our family. A few weeks ago, we had two young people stand on this very stage and sing their hearts out and Mr. Zachely was blown away. He told the manager to hire them right away and here they are Mrs. Eren Ackerman-Smith and Mr. Jean Kirstein.”

Slowly they walked onto the stage and the cheers of her family overpowered the applause and catcalls from the guests. They were here, but where, she couldn’t see. She greets the guest with a polite smile and walks center stage with Jean just a few steps away. She nods to him and he begins strumming a few chords of his guitar.

 _(Beyoncé – If I were a boy_ )

“ _If I were a boy_ ,” she softly began, “ _even just for a day,_ ” she gripped the mic tightly with both hands glancing into the sea of faces. “ _I’d roll out of bed in the morning and throw on what I wanted and go,_ ” the rest of the band joined in.

“ _Drink beer with the guys and chase after girls,”_ her foot slowly began to tap with the beat of the song. She couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face when she noticed some of the guests clap along with the beat or sway as they ate their dinner. She spotted Isabel’s fiery red hair off to her right and the younger teen waving at her like crazy. She waved back and proceeded with the song – content with how the night was going.

* * *

 

“Oh,” giggled Carla as she walked next to her husband – her arm wrapped around his as they were being led to their table, “the singer ha such an angelic voice,” she commented. “Very amazing vocal rang,” she told her husband. “Thank you,” she smiled taking her seat.

“They do,” hummed Grisha pushing his wife’s chair in after she sat down. “Her voice suits the song amazingly.”

(Beyoncé – Listen)

“ _Listen….I am alone at a crossroads, I’m not at home in my own home,_ ” he turned around and saw a very familiar female standing on stage. Her long hair was in a high ponytail, her bangs framed her face, her unique beautiful eyes were teary, her cheeks tear stricken, her full lips were a cherry wine color, and a knee length cocktail dress fit her body like a glove. Realization hit him like a brick – Eren

“ _And I’ve tried and tried to say what’s on my mind… You should have known…_ ” he just let his jaw drop. His wife hadn’t spotted her yet, but Mikasa had. “ _Oh… now I’m done believing you…You don’t know what I’m feeling…”_ He saw his daughter motion to her chest as she sang those lyrics. She moved her arms as she hit those high notes.

“ _I’m more than what you made of me… I followed the voice you gave to me…But now I’ve got to find my own…”_ She had fallen in love with this song when she first watched ‘Dreamgirls’ and couldn’t find a song that suited how she felt inside. You know how there are songs that hit you right in the heart? This was one of them.

She smiled when some of the guest stood from their seats to clap. She glanced around once more, amazed at how well she was being accepted – she spotted them. Her father, her sister, and her mother who had yet to notice her. Her voice hitched in her throat when she saw her sister nervously stare at their mother them back at her. Her father looked shocked to see her. She didn’t know why, he kicked her out after he slapped her. She had made it very clear that she will be dead to them.

She looked over in the direction Levi and them were, her tears had finally stopped flowing. He caught her eyes and noticed how nervous she was. He nodded in her direction, asking what was wrong. She motioned her eyes to her parents and he was met with Grisha’s own blue eyes. He wanted to feel shocked that they would meet in a place like this but all he felt was rage.

Grisha looked back at his daughter and eyed her up and down, looking for any injuries. Something to have the man that ruined her life arrested and out of her life. But he saw nothing. She looked healthy. She had gain a bit of weight since the last time he saw her a few weeks ago. She was different – she looked different.

She put her all into that last note, earning catcalls and applause from everyone there. Carla finally looked up and saw, who she assumed to be daughter slightly bow before walked off the stage. Without a word she abruptly stood from her seat and walked after her. She weaved through the tables and came to an ‘employees only’ door and wanted to go in, but when she saw the Kirstein boy follow her she paused. What was he doing there?

“Is there something I can help you with ma’am?” she turned around and saw a sweet looking boy with ash-blonde hair smiling at her.

“Oh, I thought I had recognized someone. I’m sorry,” she covered her mouth. Did she confuse the girl for Eren or was it really Eren?

“No worries,” he smiled at her. “Shall I escort you back to your seat?”

“Oh,” she giggled, “you don’t have to worry yourself, young man. I can find my own way, thank you.” She turned around and walked away, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Are you alright, Love,” asked Grisha. Should he point out it was Eren who was on stage? Should he let his wife believe something else?

“Excuse me,” quickly spoke Mikasa when her phone rang. She walked towards the woman’s restroom leaving a confused Carla and shocked Grisha at their seats. One thing is for sure, they can’t allow their parents into Eren’s life just yet. The wounds were still fresh.  


	10. Not an Update!!!!!

Hey guys, Maggie Love here. 

I just want to apologized for the long wait on the update. I have the next chapter already but my laptop gave out over the Christmas break and I'm saving up money to buy a new one. Hopefully I get one before this month is over. But no worries, I will be continuing with this until we family have a happy ending.

Thanks for your time :)


	11. Sorry!!! A/N

I'm so sorry, guys.  
I wanna apologize for it taking like a zillion years for y'all to hear from me. So much has happened in the time was away  
1) I became BTS Trash to like the fullest!!!! (Self-promotion: fellow Armys, I have a couple of fics for the fandom)  
2) around the time I stopped updating, I had this mass growing in my right leg and my doctor ordered an emergency surgery to remove it since any smallest movement caused me pain.  
3) became BTS trash around that time  
4) last year, I was diagnosed with Severe anxiety, OCD, and depression  
5) around that same time my younger sister had an accident, the car she was in flipped over several times and a year later give a take a week, the store she works at was robbed at gun point and she was shot at 3 times  
6) apparently mental illness runs on my mother's side, from both parents.  
7) my other sister, has been having health issues since she was 15, there was a point to where she couldn't handle it that she was basically bedridden for a while and now she's showing signs of schizophrenia.  
My life's been a shit storm and I felt it wasn't the atmosphere I needed to be in while this story. Obviously, I want this story to have a few angsty moments but none as dramatic as I made my BTS fics. SNK/AOT, they are how I sometimes wish my life was like, happy, and I know you can't be happy 100% of the time but I want my characters to have happy ending.  
Again I wanna apologize for take forever to update but, I'll try my best to complete these fics. Even if it takes me many years to come.  
Love you guys and thanks for sticking around  
See you soon


End file.
